Ninja Shuffle: Love Mix
by RyterHarpie
Summary: Yep. It's Naruto the musical. Hinata and Lee meet at a young age and become friends, but between being heirs to rivaling music companies and trying their hardest to find themselves and love, can these two friends make it through life? AU Rating may change
1. Starting Melody

**Ryter****: W00TAGE! Finally the second to last musical is started!**

**Harpie****: (reading a newspaper unimpressed) Yeah Yeah whatever. **

**Ryter****: (looking at her confused) Umm...what? I thought you'd be the first to back me on this. **

**Inuyasha****: Yeah. You were all gun ho for my musical.**

**Harpie****: (grabbing his shirt) Who you calling a ho?**

**Ryter****: O...kay. Someone has anger issues. (Looks at Inuyasha) What are you doing here any way?**

**Inuyasha****: I'm here with Akamaru.**

**Ryter****: Don't you mean...Kiba?**

**Kiba****: Nope. Don't know this guy. He must be friends with Akamaru.**

**Akamaru****: Woof. (He pounds his fist with Inuyasha) **

**Inuyasha****: BowWow my Dizzle.**

**Ryter****: (staring blankly) Do you...**

**Harpie****: (shaking her head) I stopped understanding Inuyasha when Naraku started his Asexual reproduction. And Kiba...Kiba talks to a dog without anyone thinking it's strange at all.**

**Ryter****: Both very good points.Um...so for everyone not accustom to this kinda story, well...here ya go. Oh and something new is thrown in the loop.**

**Harpie****: Yep. This is a complete AU. No ninja skillz and a few tweaked background stories, but the characters keep their personalities as well as their names.**

**Ryter****: For the most part...Oh and before we go too further, a few couples to look out for. Mentions of Lee/Hina. Definately HinaSasu, LeeGaa, NeiIno, InoCho, ShikaTem, NaruHina, NaruSaku, Kank/Kiba, Kibatem, Shino/Ten NeiTen and LeeSaku. Sakura fans beware of the evil witch. Yeah Yeah.**

**Kiba****: That's a lot of coup...wait...What's that one?**

**Ryter****: Lee/Gaara?**

**Kiba****: No...That one with me.**

**Ryter****: (Innocently) Kiba...Temari...**

**Harpie****: (reading the newspaper again) He's talking about the one where he's taking it up the butt.**

**Ryter****: (Blushing) We don't own anything! Now on with the story!**

**Kiba****: RYTER!**

Hinata stood frightened and fidgeting behind the curtain as her cousin Neji finished up his piece on the piano. It was her Fifth birthday, which meant that she would soon be performing her first recital infront of an official audience. The biggest problem she had was that she was a Hyuuga heir, and the Hyuuga's never did anything small. Her father Hiashi and her step mother had bought out an entire concert hall filled to the brim with important people all there to see her. Hinata took in a shaky breath and closed her eyes, trying hard to concentrate on the song she had learned only days ago.

"HEY YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING BACK HERE!"

There was a loud crashing as someone hit the ground infront of her. A strange dark haired boy looked up to her with wide frightened. Hinata frowned and pointed to a table. The boy quickly scurried under it as a large man ran past growling orders into a head set. Hinata didn't have much time to think about what had just happened as a stage hand came up and pushed her onto the stage.

"Go on Miss Hyuuga. You're up. Break a leg."

Hinata froze in the center of stage behind the mic, staring at the large crowd all eyes on her.

"I...I...Uh...I..."

She squeaked into the mic, her face going red as she stuttered and struggled to get something out. From beside the stage under the table the young boy saw the way the girl was struggling and nodded his head to himself. He ran out from under the table, frightening the stage hand.

"Hey! Wha..."

Ignoring her and the stares and murmurs of the attentending guest he grabbed the mic from the stand and practically screamed into the mic.

"_**Bow, chicka, bow-wow  
That's what my baby says."**_

The stadium went deathly quiet as Hinata and the boy stood center stage. The strange black haired boy put a hand over his heart hitting his chest to mimick it's beating. He quickly looked over to Hinata, pleading with her to join in for both their sakes.

"_**Mow, mow, mow  
And my heart starts pumpin'"**_

Hinata nodded and looked around. She noticed the second mic that Neji had left on his piano and quickly grabbed it. She closed her eyes and followed the boy's lead.

"_**C..chicka, chicka, chew-op  
Never gonna stop  
Gitchi-gitchi-goo means that I love you."**_

The boy took her hand and spun her around and into his chest. She giggled slightly at the huge goofy grin that graced his face.

"_**I said a...  
Bow, chicka, bow-wow."**_

Hinata blushed and finished for him as he spun her out again.

"That's what my baby says.."

_**"Mow, mow, mow..."**_

She copied his move of thumping her chest just above her heart.

"_**And my heart starts pumpin'"**_

He grinned again at her and leaned forward as she leaned back, both of them smiling like only little kids could.

"_**Chicka, chicka, chew-op..."**_

Hinata leans towards him as he leans back. Openly trying to hold back a giggle fit as she belts out the childish lyrics.

"_**Never gonna stop**_."

They face the audience together yelling into the mic.

"_**Gitchi-gitchi-goo means that I love you  
Gitchi-gitchi-goo means that I love you  
Gitchi-gitchi-goo means that I love you**_."

Hinata stepped forward her eyes closed as she sung full force into her microphone clenching her fist tightly.

_**"Baby, baby, baby."**_

The ebony haired boy turned towards her smiling lightly as he made up for the solo in his slightly deeper voice.

_**"baby, baby, baby, baby."**_

They caught hands and held them up high above their heads singing the last verse together.

"_**Gitchi-gitchi-goo means that I love you**_!"

They bowed deeply. The audience gave awkward applause as the two shared a look under the spot light extending their bow a bit as they spoke silently to one another.

"Thank you!"

"No. It is my way of saying Thank you. I am Maito Lee."

Hinata looked over her shoulder as her father made his way onto the stage, not looking happy in the least. Beside him was a man who looked suspiciously like her new friend who was matching Hiashi's look of annoyance and anger. She quickly kissed him on the cheek, blushing furiously and waving at him before running towards her father.

"H...Hinata...Hinata Hyuuga."

He stood dazedly waving at her as she disappeared.

"Good Night Lady Hinata!"

* * *

Hinata flinched as Hiashi calmly degraded her for her performance. Her stepmother watched from the sidelines, inwardly smirking to herself as the 'heir' was punished. She rested a hand on her growing stomach triumphantly.

"Hinata. Repeat for me why our family is so important."

Hinata stared down at the floor in shame as she recited the quote from memory like a mantra.

"T...The Hyuuga family re...represents the refinement and cl..class that music has. We...we are su..superior musicians and are the last source of...of true art."

"Then please inform me why it is tonight that I was assulted by that...that...trash."

The word was practically hissed out of her father's mouth.

"And worst of all you were singing with that Maito urchin. Of course he would make up such nonsensical things being from that family."

"Bu..But Lee-san was just..."

There was a resounding smack as Hiashi struck her. Hinata held her hand over the red spot, tears in her eyes. Hiasha turned away from her in disgust.

"Leave. I never wish to see that boy again, or you for the rest of the week. You will write apology letters to all those who had to witness that travesty, and your lessons will restart tommorrw with a new teacher. Obviously your old one wasn't doing her job.

Hinata nodded and quickly bowed before leaving the room. She started to head towards her room, but decided against it. Instead she walked towards the nearest exit and into the large Hyuuga estate, getting lost in the rows and rows of flowers. She reached out for a soft looking flower, put took her hand back as she pricked her finger on a rose.

"_**Look at me  
I will never pass for my father's pride  
Or a perfect daughter."**_

She looked at her bleeding finger, the tears she'd been holding back finally coming to the surface and flowing down her face.

"_**Can it be  
I'm not meant to play this part?"**_

The young girl rubbed at her eyes walking almost blindly through the overgrown flowers.

"_**Now I see  
That if I were truly  
To be myself  
I would break my family's heart."**_

She tripped and fell into a small puddle. Hinata wiped the dirt and mud from her face. As she opened her eyes she came face to face with her own reflection and stared at it wide eyed before brushing her wet hair behind her ear.

_**"Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight  
Back at me?  
Why is my reflection someone  
I don't know**_?"

She stood up and walked on a little ways until she reached her favorite Sakura tree. She hugged her knees to her chest and hid her head behind the curtain of her hair as she cried.

_**"Somehow I cannot hide  
Who I am  
Though I've tried  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside!"**_

She stared up into the pink branches as if looking for an answer. As the echo of her voice died down she settled back against the tree sniffling slightly at the complete heartbreaking silence. She lowered her head in defeat once more.

_**"When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside..."**_

"That was quite beautiful Miss Hinata."

Hinata jumped at the voice standing up and backing into the tree.

"AH! I am sorry! I did not mean to frighten you!"

The strange boy jumped down from the tree above her and landed gracefully before her bowing a bit in a goofy way. Hinata looked at him suspiciously.

"H..How di..did you..you..."

He looked confused for a moment, but then it hit him what she was asking.

"Oh. My family is often working near this house. We have started up a new company only a mile down the road. Gai-sensei often drives me to the edge of the woods to enjoy this large garden. It is strange that Your family does not have a fence around your area as we do."

"W..we never th...thought we ne..needed one. Ou...our family take...takes up most of the land...and all the su..surrounding houses belong to..to fam...family members."

Lee's eyes went wide. He clutched at his strange ponytail as he scruntched his eyebrows up to think about that for a while as if it were a complicated math problem.

"That is quite a large family Miss Hinata! In my family there is only me, my mother, my father, Gai-sensei, and Gai-sensei's friend who we are not supposed to speak of Kakashi-sensei."

As he spoke he counted off the people on his fingers before handing them up to her proudly.

"We are quite small. It is not often that we see others unless they are singing for our company. Though most of them are females who do not sing too well until my father does something funny with his machines and 'helps them'."

He makes a face that makes her giggle, this in turn makes him smile widely.

"But you sing quite beautifully Miss Hinata. You have a lovely voice."

She blushed and looked down.

"Y...You sing nicely too Lee-san."

He scratched shly behind his head before looking up at her with a fire burning behind his eyes. He took her hands and held them in his.

"Miss Hinata will you be my first friend?"

Hinata looked at him strangely, before bestowing her best smile on him.

"Ye..yes. If you'll be mine Lee-s..san."

He stood up throwing a fist in the air and striking a strange pose with his thumb out and his other hand on his hip.

"YOSH! THE POWER OF YOUTH BURNS BRIGHTLY THIS DAY!"

His yelling sent birds flying through the air and raised a bit of attention. Lights started to flood from the house. Both children turned towards the lights and frowned. Hinata mouth the words go and pushed Lee towards the way he'd most likely come from. Lee nodded quickly and turned to leave, but turned around at the last second and kissed her cheek. He then took off at high speed almost tripping as he ran for cover. Hinata raised a hand to her cheek softly blushing.

'I've finally made a friend.'

**Ryter****: IT WAS SO CUTE!**

**Harpie****: It felt like sucking on a sugar cube (makes a face) ugh too sweet.**

**Ryter****: BAKA! The beginning has to be sweet. With all the angst and death and bittersweetness and humor and romance and drama and Shonen-ai and possible Yaoi and and and...**

**Harpie****: (stuffing a sock in her mouth) Yeah Yeah We get it already. Geez. Whatever.**

**Ryter****: (spits out the sock gagging) W...Where'd you find that thing!**

**Harpie****: Naruto's underwear drawer. (As Ryter gags on the after taste of sock she rereads the story.) Hmm...I just have one question. Shouldn't his name be Maito Rock?**

**Ryter****: Heh...Maito rock. (She continues to scrub her tounge with soap) I'm not sure, but it seems like Lee is his first name right?**

**Harpie****: I don't think so. Remember those Shonen Jump Snippets of Naruto. How They did it the Japanese way. Surname first. I'm pretty sure it was written Lee Rock or something like that. It could be that his first name is Rock.**

**Ryter****: He must've had some hard core parents. I mean to name your kid Rock. That...that's down right awesome. **

**Harpie****: I'm sure. Song disclaimers?**

**Ryter****: Oh. Songs were Gitchy Gitchy goo by Phineas and Ferb and Reflections from Mulan, but owned by Disney. **

**Harpie****: (mumbling) Sellout.**

**Ryter****: BETTER THAN A SUED FREEDOM FIGHTER! (smiling nicely back at the audience) Thank you very much for reading. Please review. Byes!**


	2. Song of Lose, Song of Hope

**Harpie: (spilling coffee on herself as someone bumps into her) BLOODY HELL! IF I CATCH YOU YOU BLOODY WANKER...**

**Ryter: Um...why are you talking like that?**

**Harpie: (wiping herself off) Oi. And aren't ya the smart one ta notice somethin's wrong it me!**

**Ryter: Yeah...Didn't get any of that...**

**Harpie: (Hitting her hard over the head) 'cause a you and your soddin 'friends' I were borrowed for a bleedin' Harry Potter fic. Weren't even a public showing! Gah! Now I can't stop this nah matter what I do! It's annoyin that's what it is!**

**Ryter: Okay...Yeah I didn't get any of that. Sorry.**

**Lee: (walking up and putting a hand on Ryter's shoulder) I can speak to her and translate for you Ryter-chan.**

**Ryter: (hugging him tightly) I love you Lee-sama! So multi-talented!**

**Lee: (turning to Harpie) Oi! Mate what's the problim? You go and mess ya knickers o' wat?**

**Harpie: (clutching her head) Shut-up you pus faced ninny! It ain't like dat! That one's at fault yeah? Ah! Be a good boy and tell hur off for me yeah?**

**Lee: (turning to ryter and scratching her head) Um...She is upset with you it seems. **

**Ryter: WHAT?! What could she possible be upset with me about?**

**Lee: I believe it has something to do with...**

**Ryter: (placing a cookie into his mouth to cut him off) AH! It's all so obvious now! She's upset because I didn't thank the reviewers yet!**

**Lee: Hmm...chocolate chip with curry powder...**

**Ryter: (taking Harpie's hands) Oh Harpie I'm so sorry. (turns and bows) Thank you very much blz 1990 and Zetsu's rose. You are our first reviewers but hopefully not our last. **

**Harpie: (hits her forehead) AHHH! That's not wat I wanted ya bleeding cu...(A hand covers her mouth) Mrgha fasrwas maopeuowj MAODJSPH!**

**Lee: (holding Harpie in place) Oh yes Ryter-chan. That has made her very happy. Maybe you should continue on with the story!**

**Harpie: (biting him) Git ya hands off me ya twit!**

**Ryter: Good idea Lee. (smiling brightly) Please enjoy the newest chapter of Ninja Shuffle. **

**_Disclaimer: We hold no ownership of Naruto. We'd have money if we did. (cough holds out hand)_**

Lee smiled cheerfully up at the sky as he ran through the open forest towards the Hyuuga estate. In the three months since they had met,and he and the young Hyuuga girl had become fast friends. She had even helped him to make friends with her cousin and a few of her families artists. It had become one of the happiest times in his young life.

"AH! What a glorious day! Hina-chan will be so very happy to hear of the good news."

He stopped when he spotted the Hyuuga hiding behind a tree.

"Hina-chan! How are..."

He was silenced almost instantly as the Hyuuga girl dragged him into the bush and out of side. Lee's eyes widened as she motioned for her friend to be quiet before removing her hand from his mouth. Lee looked through the bush, trying to get a better look at what had spooked his friend so badly. He looked into the clearing to see her father speaking harshly to three young men. One a blonde pratically stood out as he laughed and acted obnoxious to the head Hyuuga.

"Hina-chan why are we hiding from Shino-san and Kiba-kun?"

Hinata blushed furiously at this comment and shook her head.

"We...we're...n..not hiding fr..from Kiba-kun and Shino-kun."

Lee raises an eyebrow and continues to stare out at the clearing.

"Is it because of Hiashi-sama's prescence that we are hidden?"

Hinata shook her head once again and blushed a deeper red. Lee thought for a moment and then brightened as a light bulb almost literally. A smile spread across his face as he poked the dark haired girl's forehead.

"You like the blonde boy!"

Hinata quickly shushed him and covered his mouth, quickly glances over to the small group of people. Luckily they had moved on, opting to head back to the house. She let out a sigh and let go of her friends mouth, before turning to scold him.

"Le..Le...Lee-kun! It isn't very nice to...to tease me!"

"I am not teasing you Hina-chan! I simply find it very youthful that you have reached your springtime of youth so quickly! Who is the lucky man who has stolen your heart?"

Hinata tried her best not to overheat from the blood rushing to her face. She loved her friend, she really did, but there were times when he was just too much for even her to handle. She fiddled her fingers as his waiting gaze tried to bore the answer out of her.

"H..His na...name is..is...Na...Na...Naruto Uzamaki. He...He's go...going to...to be ado...adopted into one of the Hyuuga branch families."

Lee raised an eyebrow in confusion before guesturing for her to continue. Hinata sighed and closed her eyes. This was going to be hard to explain.

"He..He's from a prominent family, an..and has talent. Father thi..thinks he'll be a good asset later on. H...He even has a...a voice teacher wi...with him. Iruka-sensei. He...He's really kind."

The dark haired boy nodded in understanding. The Hyuuga family as a whole never did anything out of simple kindness. There was an awkward silence between the two. Becoming uncomfortable Hinata decided to break the lingering quiet. She coughed into her hand and looked up smiling brightly at her friend.

"L...Lee-kun you were so excited when you arrived..."

She let the sentece fade off as she waited for him to finish for her. Lee's bushy eyebrows shot up as he suddenly remembered why he'd rushed over. He smiled from ear to ear jumping up and down as he took her hands.

"YOU WILL NEVER BELIEVE IT HINA-CHAN! I HAVE FINALLY FOUND MY TRUE CALLING!"

Hinata giggled as she saw his obvious excitement. He started to pull her back towards the woods trudging through undergrowth and small trees.

"I thought your 'true calling' was singing?"

He made a face and stuck out his tounge at the thought, causing her to laugh even more.

"I am in no way interested in singing. Besides, despite my pedigree, you are well aware I have no talent at it."

Hinata placed a hand on her friends shoulder as he gripped her hand tighter. His irritation obvious.

"Lee...You're very talented. I've never heard someone with your voice. You train very hard."

He sighed softly and turned to smile at her softly as they continued through the forest.

"Thank you Hina-chan, but...I do not think It is meant to be my destiny. Gai-sensei said to me..."

Lee puffed out his chest and put his hands on his hips in his best impersonation of his idol. In the deepest voice he could muster he quoted his mentor word for word.

""Lee..." He said He said. "You must by all means find something that makes you happy! Never settle for anything that doesn't make you a splendid person. Never settle for anything that makes you less than a hero! Always give your best!""

The Hyuuga girl didn't know wether to laugh at his impersonation or take the words to heart. She shook her head. Then noticed that they had marched almost into the heart of the forest by this time. She frowned and grabbed Lee's hand again.

"L..L..Lee-kun...Wher...where are we..."

"We are here!"

Lee pushed back a shrub to reveal a large clearing. In the center of the clearing was a large half pipe, a ramp, and a long rail that ran on the left side of the ramp. Hinata looked on in confusion. Lee ran under the wooden structure and pulled out a green skate board with a black dragon sketched into it, moving around the board with its mouth open wide. He walked back to Hinata and held it out to her to show. She ran her fingers hesitantly over it.

"Lee-kun...What is all this?"

His grin widened further as he ran back to the pipe and took a ranning start. He was tall for his age and easily grabbed onto the edge and pulled himself up. He smiled at her before standing on the board.

"Watch watch!"

He leaned forward and went sailing into the indent. He pushed hard speeding himself up and onto the other side. He rode the edge happily before turning and once more riding into the the pipe. He was moving even faster by the time he reached the other end. He froze on the end, balancing almost perfectly without his wheels touching down. Hinata watched all of this through her fingers as he continued. As he went to fall back there was suddenly a loud thud as he lost his balance and hit the ground.

"LEE-KUN!"

Hinta rushed to his side frightened to death. Lee sat up with his arms in the air smiling.

"Did you see that Hina-chan! I've gotten better since I first started! It's all because of Gai-sensei!"

Hinat crossed her arms in annoyance as she gave him a rare glare.

"I don't think Gai-sensei told you to kill yourself."

Lee looked hurt. He frowned and hugged his knees to his chest.

"No...but he did tell me to be a hero. He even paid for the ramp and things, and it is even his board."

She sat beside him, still slightly upset, but calming slightly.

"Why'd you wanna do this Lee-kun? It's dangereous."

He buried his head in his knees hiding behind his hair slightly. This muffled his voice, but Hinata could still hear him as he spoke to her.

_"I have often dreamed  
Of a far-off place  
Where a great warm welcome  
Will be waiting for me."_

He looked up, past her towards the canopy of the trees, daydreaming about the future that he could picture for himself.

"_Where the crowds will cheer  
When they see my face  
And a voice keeps saying  
This is where I'm meant to be."_

Standing suddenly he clenched his fist to his side, continuing to stare into the distance as light flooded down from the tree tops onto him. Almost as if to show him the way.

"_I will find my way  
I can go the distance  
I'll be there someday  
If I can be strong..."_

He looked down at himself smiling brightly. He turned back to Hinata and held out a hand to her. She took it and stood up, all anxiety she once felt gone at how hopeful he was.

_"I know every mile  
Will be worth my while  
I would go most anywhere  
to feel like I belong."_

Hinata hugged him tightly and he returned the hug lifting her off the ground. Both of them were laughing as warmth ran through them. She separated from him breifly and picked up his forgotten skateboard, handing it to him. He ruffled her hair grinning.

_"I am on my way  
I can go the distance  
I don't care how far  
Somehow I'll be strong."_

He took the offered board from her and held it above their heads. The sun glinted off of it and down onto him as he stared at the glossy dragon depicted on the board.

_"I know every mile  
Will be worth my while  
I would go most anywhere  
to find where I belong."_

The sound of footsteps broke up the reverent moment. Lee stepped infront of Hinata to protect her incase it was a stranger, but both of them visibly relaxed at the sight of a white haired older male. Lee ran up to him and hugged the man.

"Kakashi-sensei. Why are you here? Was not Gai-sensei supposed to come and retrieve me? Is he busy?"

Kakashi remained strangely silent for a long time. Lee looked up to him in confusion. He pulled on Kakashi's shirt lightly.

"Kakashi-sensei? Where is Gai-sensei?"

Lee found himself wrapped in the older man's arms, his hand still clutching onto his shirt.

"Ka..Kakashi-sensei?"

The hug tightened further and the boy's eyes went wide as he started to shake slightly.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

Lee could feel tears flowing down the nape of his neck, even though he couldn't see Kakashi's face. Unable to control himself, a heart broken sound ripped itself from deep within the boy's chest, and echoed through the forest. At the age of seven Lee had lost his most adored person.

* * *

It was only on the day of the funeral that Lee had learned the way that his Uncle had died. He had been struck in a hit and run. The driver had not been caught, not that their was much hope of a real investigation. His mother and father had already expressed their hatred of his uncle. It wasn't likely they'd care enough to pursue anyone who'd finally gotten rid of their nusiance.

"Lee, you are old enough to know how to at the very least how to put on a tie. It is already annoying enough that I have to miss a day of work for this little vacation. I don't need you embarrasing me as well."

Lee clenched his fist and tried hard to not to simply punch his father. When the man had removed his hands from Lee he bowed respectfully and turned to leave. He froze when he heard his father call out for him, but didn't turn to see him.

"Unlike that disgusting 'friend' of Gai's, I do expect you to be present at his funeral."

Not speaking Lee continued out of the room and walked as far away from his home as his feet would carry him.

* * *

By the time the funeral began, the large Maito burial ground was almost packed by all of Gai's supposed friends and family. Hinata, Neji, and another Hyuuga singer, TenTen, stood in the background as representatives of the main house. Hinata gripped her cousin's hand tightly as silent tears started to flow down her cheeks. Lee watched all of this from the safety of a far off Sakura tree. He didn't move a muscle or give the slightest bit of attention to Kakashi when he leaned against the tree under him. Kakashi sat down and started to speak, half to himself and half to the boy he knew was sitting in the branch of the tree.

_"Seems like yesterday we used to rock the show  
I laced the track, you locked the flow  
So far from hangin' on the block for dough  
Notorius they got to know that  
Life ain't always what it seem to be  
Words can't express what you mean to me."_

He sighed and looked out towards the funeral percession, gazing passed them as memories passed through his mind. Memories of his beautiful beast.

"_Even though you're gone we still a team  
Thru your family I'll fulfill your dreams  
In the future can't wait to see if you'll  
Open up the gates for me  
Reminisce sometime the night they took my friend  
Try to black it out, but it plays again  
When it's real feelings hard to conceal  
Can't imagine all the pain I feel."_

Kakashi reached up and ran his fingers through his hair, hiding his emotions as well as he could.

"_Give anything to hear half your breath  
I know you still livin' your life after death."_

As they watched from the side lines the voices of a choir traveled softly to them, darkening the almost overly sunny day that was so much like their fallen comrade.

_"Every step I take  
Every move I make  
Every single day  
Everytime I pray  
I'll be missing you."_

A tear fell from Lee's face and landed onto Kakashi. Kakashi looked up at the boy, who was mouthing the next few words as the choir sung. The melody far too familar to him.

_"Thinking of the day  
When you went away  
What a life to take  
What a bond to break  
I'll be missing you."_

The younger boy fiddled with his tie, trying to be strong, even as the pain pulled at his heart and tears easily flowed down his cheeks.

_"It's kinda hard wit you not around  
Know you in Heaven smilin' down  
Watching us while we pray for you  
Everyday we pray for you  
Till the day we meet again  
In my heart is where I keep you friend  
Memories give me the strength I need to proceed  
Strength I need to believe."_

Lee wiped at his face and buried his head into his knees. As Kakashi looked up at him he couldn't help but see a younger version of his lost one.

_"My thoughts, Gai, I just can't define  
Wish I could turn back the hands of time  
Us and the six shop for new clothes and kicks  
You and me takin' flics  
Makin' hits, stages they receive you on  
Still can't believe you're gone  
Give anything to hear half your breath  
I know you still livin' your life after death."_

A voice cut through the air as the chorus sang on. Hinata's voice.

"_Somebody tell me why..."_

Hinata's voice cut through Lee, breaking him down once and for all. All the pent up frustrations and depression overflowed inside of him. In his blurried vision he could see arms reach up for him silently.

_"One black morning  
When this life is over  
I know, I'll see your face."_

Lee let himself fall into Kakashi's waiting arms, clinging to his neck as he let it all out.

_"Every night I pray  
Every step I take  
Every move I make  
Every single day."_

The singing started to die down slowly, not that the two would notice in the least. Lee sniffled in pain as he buried his face into Kakashi's shoulders.

_"Every night I pray  
Every step I take  
Every move I make  
Every single day."_

They stayed that way long after the others had left, and the sun started to set on the horizon.

* * *

Hinata found Lee sitting alone on a hill in the darkness. He was staring at the stars the black jacket to his suit as well as his tie were long gone. The wind blew through his hair. He no longer had his long braid. His hair was now cut short, almost exactly like...

"Hey."

Lee looked back at her over his shoulder and smiled softly, unfortunately it didn't reach his eyes.

"Hey."

He turned back to the stars when the Hyuuga girl sat beside him. They sat in silence not knowing exactly what to say to the other. Lee was the first to break the loud quietness.

"Kakashi...Kakashi said that...that there is a company far away from here. A place that sponsors singers and athletes. He said...If I can become great..."

She just looked at him. Not saying anything at all for the longest time, just looking at him. He turned towards her big eyed.

"Hina-chan...I..I know I'll be great. I have to be."

She leaned against his arm as he continued to speak softly to him. A strange calm coming over them both.

_"I will beat the odds  
I can go the distance  
I will face the world  
Fearless, proud and strong."_

She looked up to him as the wind blew through his hair, careassing his face. He closed his eyes and breathed in the lonely scent of fresh grass, sunshine, and something that reminded him a little of love.

_"I will please the gods  
I can go the distance  
Till I find my hero's welcome  
Right where I belong."_

Hinata's eyes grew heavy as she leaned further into Lee's shoulder, the long day having worn her down quite a bit. She was mature for her age because she had to be, but that didn't make her anymore of a grown up.

"Then Lee-kun. I'll try my best too. Maito Lee and Hyuuga Hinata. We'll try our hardest okay."

Lee smiled and placed his chin on her head. She barely caught his last few words as sleep threatened to over take her.

"No. Not Maito Lee. Never again."

She mumbled slightly as she lost the fight to the darkness of sleep.

"Then who?"

"Lee. Rock Lee."

**Ryter: I feel as if I cheated the readers somehow ya know. **

**Harpie: AH! Dunna start wit dat nonsense! Ye always cheat da readers wit dis trash ye vile daemon!**

**Ryter: Okay...Yeah ya lost me again. What happened to the british accent?**

**Lee: Oh, Miss Harpie decided that if she were going to have to speak in such a way, she might as well express her Anderson fetish.**

**Harpie: (Kicking Ryter in the head) It tis nah a 'fetish' ye stinking idiot. Tis merrily respect for ah man of da cloth!**

**Ryter: (holding a hand to the large bump on her head) WHY'D YOU KICK ME! I DIDN'T SAY IT!**

**Harpie: True, but ye twas thinkin it. UGH tis dificult ta talk like this!**

**Ryter: (grumbling) Wanna know what's difficult. Typing Lee-sama.**

**Lee: (giving his best puppy dog eyes) I..I am very sorry Ryter-chan.**

**Ryter: (Going fan girl and hugging him) It's not your fault Lee! It's just hard to type without contractions. Never quite noticed before. Guess I just didn't take that in account.**

**Lee: But what about the songs Ryter-chan? Like I'll be missing you by P. Diddy and I can go the distance from Disney's Hercules? They have contractions! Look I even used one.**

**Ryter: (waving her hand) It's not a problem. They're not mine, so it's not my problem.**

**Harpie: In other words ye are simply ta lazy ta duh da work! Lass ye truly ah something.**

**Ryter: (frowning) That's it! You know what. I'm going young Walter on your wannabe scottish catholic arse!**

**Harpie: (hissing slightly) Bring it! Ye blaspheming She-devil! (They break into a fight back stage.)**

**Lee: (scratching behind his head) Um...It was very nice of you to read. Please take the time to review.**

**Harpie: YE SHALL KNOW DA FIRE OF DARKNESS AFTER YE TASTE THE ICE OF MEH STEEL!**

**Ryter: THAT'S WHAT YOUR MAMA SAID!**

**Lee: Okay...I suppose that is farewell for now. (crash)**

**Ryter: (coming forward missing a clump of hair) WAIT! (clears throat) For those who don't know. We do take song request. If we can fit the suggestion in, we will use it for the story. So we encourage all you readers to suggest one.**

**Harpie: (sending her flying) TAKE DAT YE DRACULINA! (running after her limping slightly.)  
**


	3. Another Goodbye The Real Beginning

**Naruto: (holding a mic on a stage) What's another name for a school of fish. A GROUPER FISH!**

**Sasuke: Boo!**

**Ryter: GET OFF THE STAGE!**

**Naruto: Okay okay. How about this one. What's the difference between a bowl of ramen and a bowl of frogs?**

**Hinata: W...w...what?**

**Naruto: Ramen doesn't croak while you eat it! **

**Ryter: You know...that's not even worth the booing.**

**Naruto: (growling) Fine if this one doesn't work nothing will. What do you call a ninja snow man? A frosty ShiSNOWbi! Geit it? ShiSNOWbi! (A kunai is thrown at his head from the audience) Eep!**

**Harpie: Worst than believe it.**

**Sasuke: Tell me this isn't all we're here for.**

**Ryter: (shaking her head) Nope. I'm actually bringing a new chapter to the masses. Harpie.**

**Harpie: (raising an eyebrow in annoyance) Yeah yeah. What do you want this time?**

**Ryter: I was actually wondering if you wouldn't mind thanking the reviewers while I help set up the set?**

**Harpie: (sigh) fine. Thank you very much 1moonwitch, blz1990, and Zetsu's rose. We'd also like to send a warm thanks to Sky-eyed Kitsune and Gomi-kun. Thank you very much. Without you to beta this story would break down to text language.**

**Ryter: (pouting) I'm not that bad! Not yet anyway. (sighing) Whatever. Just please enjoy the newest chapter, and don't hold the wait against me.**

_**Disclaimer**__**: I own everything but the characters, the subject matter they came from, the songs, and anything else that can be used against me in court as copy right infringment. Yeah...Life is good right?**_

**11 years later**

Hinata frowned as she was awaken by a loud crashing. She slowly sat up, rubbing at her eyes.

"Naruto-kun?"

The blond boy in question was working hard to pull on a pair of orange jumpsuit pants. Hinata giggled when he tripped and fell over, cursing in a loud whisper to himself.

"Naruto-kun, what are you doing?"

Naruto looked up surprised and once more hit the ground as he struggled with his pants.

"You know that new company, the one Neji's going to? I'm going with him to look at it. I might actually stay there for a few weeks."

"O...Oh..."

Hinata looked down at the covers on her bed frowning. She looked up when a soft pair of lips touched her forehead, blushing at the wide fox like smile that greeted her.

"Don't look like that Hina-chan. I'll be back soon, and I promise you're the first thing I'll see!"

She nodded and he laid another kiss, this time on her lips, before pulling his shirt over his hea and heading swiftly for the door. Hinata let out a sigh and hugged her blanket to her chest, taking in the sweet scent of the man she loved.

"_I never loved nobody fully  
always one foot on the ground  
and by protecting my heart truly  
I got lost in the sounds_."

Closing her eyes she hummed lightly to herself, trying to draw back the warmth she'd gotten so used to in a short time.

_"I hear in my mind  
all these voices  
I hear in my mind  
all these words  
I hear in mind  
all this music  
and it breaks my heart..."_

Sighing contently she got up to search through her closet for something to wear. Her hands stopped as she grabbed hold of a bright yellow tank top that matched the blondes hair.

"_suppose I never ever met you  
suppose we never fell in love  
suppose I never ever let you  
kiss me so sweet and so soft."_

She traced her lips, blushing a deep red. She quickly grabbed a pair of jeans and rushed to grab a few other things, but her mind wandered once more to her lover as she passed by an old snap shot of them together when they were younger.

_"suppose I never ever saw you  
suppose you never ever called  
suppose I kept on singing love songs  
just to break my own fall."_

Hinata shook her head, trying hard to get the silly thoughts out of her head, but smiling all the same. She rushed from the room and out towards one of the many bathrooms. Without a second to stop she ran into something solid and stumbled back, landing on her bottom hard.

"Ow."

"Watch where you're going."

The Hyuuga girl's eyes widened in fear as she looked up to meet two pairs of glaring eyes. Her father Hiashi and a strange dark haired boy she'd ran into. She quickly stumbled to her feet, trying hard to make something that didn't sound like jibberish come out of her mouth. Her father stepped in front of her saving her slightly from further embarrasement.

"Apologize to Uchiha-san."

"Ye...yes...I...I'm s..sorry U...Uchiha-san."

Hinata mentally sighed as she bowed before her father and his newest addition to the company. Just another person she would have to avoid. She waited patiently for them to walk away, leaving her alone once more before heading for the bathroom.

'What a scary person...I hope I never have to see him again.'

* * *

Lee let out a deep breath as he reached back to grab the tail of his board balancing on one hand and pulling his legs above his head.

"Lee-kun!"

The dark haired boy's eyes widened and he slipped flipping off of the ramp hard onto his back. He groaned as he stared up into clear blue sky. His view of the clouds was cut off by a pair of concerned lavendar eyes.

"Lee-kun! Are you alright? I'm so sorry! Are you hurt anywhere!"

He raised a hand into the air effectively cutting her off.

_"Twinkle Twinkle Little squirrel  
I wonder if you are a girl!  
Gently hopping through the trees!  
Wow it looks like such a breeze!"_

Hinata bit her thumb at the weird mutterings. He'd obviously hit his head harder than she'd thought. Gently shaking him, she tried to get him to speak coherently.

"It's time to get up Lee-kun! Come on Lee-kun!"

"He did it again huh?"

Hinata jumped at the unexpected voice beside her. She looked to her side to see a smiling white haired man with a scarf wrapped snuggly around the bottom half of his mouth.

"Oh! Hayate-san! I wa..wanted to..to see Lee-k..kun off, bu..but then he...he was...wasn't pay..ing att...tention and..and fell. I...I think he...he's really hurt."

Kakashi nodded his eyes going into half moons as he smiled underneath the scarf and shook the boy violently, giving him a hard slap.

"Hey kid, you aren't being very youthful."

Lee was on his feet almost instantly flashing his trademakr thumbs up at his companions.

"YOSH! I am always youthful Kakashi-sensei! Never doubt the power of the lotus for it always blooms twice!"

The older man tossled his bowl cut hair nodding as Hinata let out the breath she was holding.

"Yeah. Yeah. I swear you're more and more like him everyday. That always seems to work."

Lee looked around him confused, before his eyes landed on Hinata. He reached out and took her hands smiling warmly at his best friend.

"HINATA-CHAN! When did you get here? Did you see my stand? Or the fifty fifty I pulled off on the rail! I was sure that I would fall and hurt myself, but luckily that did not happen!"

"Yes..."

"I can not wait to prove myself and my worth!"

Hinata and Kakashi both sat down to listen to his ranting. Kakashi smiled at Hinata and she returned it shaking her head softly as her friend ran around spouting off how 'youtful' his moving would be.

"...and Suna of all places! It will be so...so different! I will miss the trees and squirrels here, but..."

"W...Wait Le..Lee-kun. You...You're going to Suna?"

When the dark haired boy didn't say anything right away she frowned. She'd known for a week that Lee was going with Kakashi to a new company that would supposedly sponsor him if he could excel in their trail exercises, but he hadn't mentioned he'd have to go so far away from her. Arms wrapped tightly around her and pulled her to a strong chest.

"It...It is a good company. Kakashi works there. He is taking a great chance to get me an audition. The place is called Shukaku. The owner is quite young! Almost our age. Can you imagine that!"

Hinata didn't say anything, making Lee a bit nervous. To hide this he continued to ramble on, hoping to get a reaction.

"You would not guess the most amazing part. Sakura Haruno is signed to them as well! The beautiful singer who I have fallen in love with. I will finally get a chance to meet her and show her how much I care."

"...will you write me?"

Lee blinked. He'd barely heard the soft request, that had been muffled in his chest. Hinata pulled back and looked up into his eyes, teary and sad looking.

"Will you write me Lee-kun?"

He nodded softly.

"Of course Hina-chan. In fact I will keep a journal of everyday I am away from you! Then when I come to visit I will give it to you as a present! If I forget for even one day I will do twelve straight hours of training."

He through a fist into the air. His friend gave a soft chuckle and once more buried her head into his shoulder. He frowned and ran a hand through her hair.

"Will you forgive me for not telling you that I was going so far away Hinata-chan?"

Taking a deep breath, she moved out of the circle of his arms turning her back on him and crossing her hands over her chest.

_"And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives  
Where we're gonna be when we turn 25 I keep thinking times will never change  
Keep on thinking things will always be the same  
But when we leave this year we won't be coming back  
No more hanging out cause we're on a different track  
And if you got something that you need to say  
You better say it right now cause you don't have another day."_

The memories of them as young kids giggling and playing in the high grasses. Sitting in the rain and holding hands in under a shared umbrella. He was the one to teach her how to climb a tree for the first time, and to encourage her to go after Naruto when she was far too scared to do it on her own.

_"And there was me and you  
And we got real blue  
Stay at home talking on the telephone  
We'd get so excited, we'd get so scared  
Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair  
And this is how it feels."_

Turning to him she wiped a tear from her eyes, trying her hardest to seem strong in front of him.

_"As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Spent together  
And as our lives change  
Come whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever."_

Lee smirked feeling water gathering in his eyes as well. Hinata hit his shoulder playfully. Lee pretended to be hurt by the little jab, falling onto the ground making her laugh slightly.

"_So if we get the big jobs  
And we make the big money  
When we look back now  
Will our jokes still be funny?  
Will we still remember everything we learned in school?  
Still be trying to break every single rule."_

She squatted down beside him staring off into the distance slightly, while he gazed up once more at the overly cheery sky, but then again Kohana skies were almost always happy. Even during his saddest times. He would most definately miss that.

_"Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?  
Can we survive it out there?  
Can we make it somehow?  
I guess I thought that this would never end  
And suddenly it's like we're women and men  
Will the past be a shadow that will follow us 'round?  
Will these memories fade when I leave this town  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly."_

Kakashi coughed behind them, getting their attention at last. He held out his hand to Lee helping him up.

"Come on Kiddo. We have to get going."

Lee nodded and dusted himself off quickly.

"Hinata-chan...I promise to see you again. It will not be long."

They hugged once more quickly before Kakashi and Lee set off, Lee waving wildly at his friend as he left with his guardian.

"Good luck Lee-kun!"

* * *

**Ryter: (upset) It's been so long since our last update! I can't believe how long we made our readers wait! They're gonna hate me for something like this! A song like Graduation from Vitamin C and Fidelity by Regina Spektor aren't enough to win back their LUV with a V!**

**Harpie: (laughing) Why so serious?**

**Ryter: (blinking) Uh...Harpie...why the Joker?**

**Harpie: (dressed as the joker and sitting back relaxed) I thought the set could use more smiles. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Sasuke: (dressed as the Riddler) I am a seer of truth. I show what is most beautiful and most hideous to each and every person who looks to me. I show a person's one true love, their one ONLY love. What am I?**

**Ryter: umm...Okay...**

**Sasuke: I AM NARCISISTS DREAM LOVER! WHAT AM I?!**

**Harpie: Is the answer gay? MWHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Ryter: Is no one on this set normal?**

**Gaara: (rolling a thumb on his fingers) I'm quite normal. (One of his eyes turns golden as a fang slips through his evil smirk) Depending on the flip of the coin. Do you wish to take a chance Ryter-san?**

**Ryter:YOU'RE NOT EVEN IN THE STORY YET! HELP! SOMEBODY! ANYBODY! HELP!**

**Lee: (arriving in a green lantern outifit.) I would help but these are not my villians.**

**Ryter: Then why are you here? And I was more than sure you'd be green arrow. You know, since you can't use jutsu.**

**Lee:(shrugging) The tights were too constricting. I am here to remind the readers to review and to put up the neccassary warning.**

**Ryter: Warning?**

**Lee: (getting serious as the lights go off) The sand man cometh. (The echoing of evil laughter rings throughout the set)**


	4. BACKSTAGE BONUS!

**Ryter bent over a large stack of papers and crying as she breaks her pencil in half.**

**Ryter****: Why God? WHY HAS THOU FORESAKEN ME YOUR CHILD DEAR FATHER WHY?!**

**Harpie eating and rolling her eyes at the over acting. **

**Harpie****: Oh relax. It's just homework. Not even like it's two of your subjects. Stop being all dramatic.**

**Ryter glares at her before spitting at her feet.**

**Ryter****: It's not JUST anything! I have to work on my work placement for this semester and then get my schedule changed. Then there's freaking college applications and early admissions SAT practice ACT sign up. My ring has YET to get here. THREE STORIES BEHIND SCHEDULE! And...**

**Naruto, Lee, and Kiba bust through the door hard.**

**Naruto****: **_Ryter__**...**_

**Lee****: **_Ryter..._

**Kiba****: **_Ryter..._

**Naru/Lee/Kiba****: **_Haaaarpieee._

**Ryter hits her forehead and growls in annoyance.**

**Ryter****: **_And now we do not need to fear. _

_For the IDIOTS are here._

**Her eyes widen and Harpie falls on her but laughing at her. Harpie wipes a tear away from his eyes.**

**Harpie****: **_Why are you singing? Wait..._

_WHY AM I SINGING!_

**Ryter grabbed hold of Naruto shaking him viciously.**

**Ryter****: **_Tell me quickly what's the trick. _

_Before I cut of your stinking..._

**Naruto's eyes widened and he tried to scrable away from her screaming.**

**Naruto****: **_IT'S NOT A TRICK AS YOU CAN SEE!_

_THIS THING HAS EVEN GOTTEN ME!_

**Harpie looks at Ryter concerned, and then looks at the worried faces of the others in the room.**

**Harpie****:**___Ryter What are we to do?_

_Exactly what is this to you?_

_Are we under someone's spell?_

_Are just in music..._

**Ryter quickly covers her mouth and points to Kiba and Naruto.**

**Ryter****: **_Gather everyone you know._

_Get the crew the cast just go!_

**She points to Lee and Harpie for help. They look at her and salute.**

**Ryter****: **_You go get the sand siblings three._

_And Harpie you'll come with me._

**Ryter walks through the chaos of singing chibi crew and angry harmonizing Kohana nin like a general in a warzone.**

**Ryter****: **_I want the staaage up!_

_The lights go too._

_Don't you dare talk to me!_

**She puts her hand in Sakura's face before she can go on screeching at her. Ryter continues on fazed and points to a chibi at a sound booth.**

**Ryter****: **_Is the miiic checked?_

_I want it right? _

_LISTEN UP YOU STUPID BEES!_

**Everyone freezes. Ryter looks around at her troops and frowns. Lee isn't back with Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari yet, but she let's it slide. Taking a deep breath she taps the mic once to make sure it's working.**

**Ryter****: **_Nooowwww...can anyone explain._

_The reason for our paaaain?_

**There's a long pause. Kakashi raises his hand first waiting to be called on. The light flickers over to him and without looking up from his book he begins.**

**Kakashi****:**_ I've got a theory  
That it's a demon  
A dancing demon!  
No, something isn't right there _

**Everyone let's out a groan. The light turned to TenTen leaning against a wall non-chalantly.**

**TenTen****: **_I've got a theory  
Some kid is dreamin'  
And we're all stuck inside  
Her wacky Broadway nightmare _

**Their eyes turn to Ryter who flips them off in annoyance. They all let out a huff before Kiba cut off any rude comments. Holding up his hands as a peaceful gesture.**

**Kiba****: **_I've got a theory  
We should work this out!_

**Akamaru barks in agreement and the others nod.**

**Everyone****: **_It's getting eerie  
What's this cheery singing all about?_

**Kiba thumps his fist in his hand as an idea comes to him. He gives a wolfy smile and puffs out his chest.**

**Kiba****: **_It could be witches  
Some evil witches!  
Which is ridiculous  
'Cause witches, they were persecuted  
Wicca good and love the earth  
And women power  
And I'll be over here._

**He slumps off to a corner feeling slightly defeated.**

**Hanabi walks to the front of the stage and stares up at Ryter and Harpie innocently.**

**Hanabi****: **_I've got a theory  
It could be bunnies! _

**There's a sudden collective sweat drop at this. Ryter clears her throat as the spot light is once more on her.**

**Ryter****: **_I've got a theory..._

**Ryter's suddenly knocked out of the way as Hanabi takes her place on stage, grabbing the mic. The lights dim to a dark purple as smoke pours out around them. Tobi is behind her playing drums while Sasuke wails on a gutair.**

**Hanabi****:**_ Bunnies aren't just cute  
Like everybody supposes  
They've got them hoppy legs  
And twitchy little noses  
And what's with all the carrots?  
What do they need such good eyesight for anyway? _

**There's a loud explosion as they bang their heads to the music.**

**Hanabi****: **_Bunnies!  
Bunnies!  
It must be bunnies! _

**There's another moment of silence as the lights come back up and everyone returns to normal. Hanabi shrugs walking off the stage and points to Konohamaru. **

**Hanabi****: **_Or maybe midgets?_

**Kakashi and TenTen shake their heads. TenTen bites her lip as she stares up at the ceiling.**

**TenTen****: **_I've got a theory  
We should work this fast _

**Kakashi leans against her back as he turns the page of his book.**

**Kaka/Ten****: **_Because it clearly could get serious  
Before it's passed _

**A clear strong voice cuts through in the large room, as light suddenly streams in.**

**??****: **_I've got a theory  
It doesn't matter... _

**Everyone turns to see who it is. Gaara, Temari, Lee, and Kankuro enter the room with light shining behind them. Gaara steps forward slowly followed closely by his siblings and Lee. Kankuro stops to help Kiba up from the corner he's sulking in, smirking slightly.**

**Kankuro****: **_What can't we face if we're together?  
What's in this place that we can't weather? _

**Temari****: **_Apocalypse  
We've all been there  
The same old trips  
Why should we care? _

**She does the same as Kankuro, running a hand through Shikamaru's hair before kissing his lips. Lee comes up to Gaara and takes his hand. Smiling at him. The red head returns it with a shy almost smile. The sweet moments ruined by Ryter jumping on Lee's back and Harpie mussing Gaara's hair.**

**Everyone****: **_What can't we do if we get in it?  
We'll work it through within a minute._

**The gang start to pair off holding hands and hugging lovingly. Hinata turns a bright pink as Sasuke and Naruto take one of her hands each. Ino and Sakura each give Shino and Chouji kisses on the cheeks giggling.**

**Everyone****: **_We have to try  
We'll pay the price  
It's do or die._

**Gaa/Naru****: **_Hey, I've died twice!_

**Everyone****:**_ What can't we face if we're together? _

**Kiba grins happily and cuddles closer to Kankuro, humming slightly.**

**Kiba****: **_What can't we face?_

**Kakashi looks a little upset as Neji pulls TenTen into a kiss, but perks up as two pairs of arms wrap around him. He looks up to see Iruka and Gai behind him.**

**Everyone****: **_What's in this place that we can't weather? _

**Iruka/Gai****:**_ If we're together._

**Everyone****: **_There's nothing we can't face..._

**Hanabi pouts slightly and speaks under her breath.**

**Hanabi****: **_Except for bunnies... _

**She gives a shrieky laugh as she runs away from paper balls thrown at her. Ryter and Harpie fall on the ground in a heap both letting out a sigh.**

**Harpie****: Well that was fun. **

**Ryter****: Yeah...Hey! We're not singing anymore.**

**Harpie holds up her hand in a weak V shape, and rolls her eyes.**

**Harpie****: 'Go Team Venture.' I guess you were just stressed and projecting. Feeling better now?**

**Ryter****: Yeah. I am. But this chapter was a total waste wasn't it?**

**Harpie stares up at the ceiling. Then back at all the happy couples.**

**Harpie****: Not neccassarily. It would make a good fan appreciation.**

**Ryter raises an eyebrow and looks over her shoulder at her red headed friend.**

**Ryter****: Like...A backstage bonus?**

**Harpie****: Exactly.**

**Ryter shrugs.**

**Ryter****: Works for me. I'll post a real chapter in a day or two then. **

**She waves tiredly.**

**Ryter****: Until next time folks. Peace.**


	5. Love at First Sight

**Ryter****: (Holding her head) God in heaven I need an Asprin.**

**Harpie****: What's wrong with you?**

**Ryter****: Usual. Community service, writing, a fine for the dog, and various other things. (sigh) So where's our cast? I wanna get this started as soon as possible.**

**Harpie****: Well...Sakura's in make up. Kakashi's flirting with Iruka AND Gai. Two of the three sand siblings have run off with their respective others, and the third has been...busy...**

**Ryter****: (raising an eyebrow) Busy? Who's busy?**

**Harpie****: You know how Gaara just got here for the shooting of the BB a few days ago?**

**Ryter****: Yeeeaaahhh...**

**Harpie****: Well he thought it would be best to...get into the swing of the script by...'practicing' with his partner.**

**Ryter****: Practicing? (Her eyes widen suddenly and she runs off towards the dressing rooms) YOU BONDAGE RACOON! DON'T YOU DARE UNPURIFY MY LEE-SAMA! (looks over her shoulder quickly) You! Thank the reviewers!**

**Harpie****: Uh...right. Thanks guys. It's always nice to hear from you all. A few special people are blz1990 and Zetsu's rose. You guys know it's a pleasure, as are all the readers we do get. All twelve or so of you. -**

**Gaara****: (crossed armed and being dragged back on set) He's going to be mine anyway. What is the point of waiting for your ridiculous plot to unfold.**

**Ryter****: (grumbling) Stupid red headed racoon panda evil unpure thought having pervert. Trying to do H things to Lee-sama why if I could I'd. (continues to grumble)**

**Lee****: (coming to stand beside Harpie shivering and half naked) Sand...so...much...sand...**

**Harpie****: O...kay. Here we go again. Enjoy the story.**

_**Disclaimer**__**: You know the drill by now. If we own it we'll tell you. But obviously we don't.**_

Lee was exstatic as Kakashi continued to drive to their new home. He stuck his head out of the open window loving the way the hot air practically blasted into his face. Kakashi rolled his eyes from his seat behind the steering wheel, smirking at the young boy's actions.

"Lee sit back down. We're likely to get pulled over if you keep that up."

The dark haired boy looked at him confused over his shoulder, but obediantly sat back in his seat. He fiddled anxiously with his seatbelt as he tried to get comfortable. He heard a sigh from beside him.

"Would you calm down? It's just an audition. If you don't get it there's still a huge number of sponsers and free competitons to get you noticed. So just relax. I swear you're more and more like him each day."

The dark haired boy smiled nervously down into his lap, and wrapped his fingers a little tighter around his board.

"I am sorry Kakashi-sensei. It...It is just hard to imagine. I am so far from Kohana, so far from everything. It is just so exciting! I hope I meet a lot of youthful people!"

Kakashi rolled his eyes as they pulled up to the large studio. Lee's face brightened tenfold. It was like watching a puppy seeing a wide open field. The silver haired man couldn't help but chuckle as he drove by the place and continued down the road. The black haired boy's mouth dropped in surprise.

"Ka...Kaka...KAKASHI-SENSEI! Was not that the place? It is the only big building we have seen in DAYS! It...it has to be! Are...are we not going there today?"

"Nooo...WE are not going there today. I am. I'll simply hype you up a bit and give you a little PR before taking you in. It's better that way."

Lee pouted in the seat beside him, making his guardian sigh for the hundreth time in less than an hour. He sped up the car slightly and continued down the road for another three or four hours. The darkhaired boy just stared out of the open window with plain disappointment.

"Lee...Can you do me a favor."

At the sound of his name Lee perked up slightly.

"Could you close your eyes until I tell you to open them?"

Lee raised a bushy eyebrow in confusion, but slowly nodded before complying. The anxiousness coming from him almost filled the car until they came to a screeching stop.

"Alright Lee, you can open your eyes now."

As soon as his eyes were opened, Lee had his arms wrapped tightly around Kakashi's neck.

"THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!! THANK YOU VERY MUCH KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

Kakashi chuckled. He had known that the boy would like going to a 'real' skate park. Clearing his throat he pushed the boy away from him, taking on a half serious look.

"This isn't all for fun Lee. It's also for practice. You need to be at your best when you do come with me. Anything you need to perfect you'd better get it done now. Got it?"

"Yes Kakashi-sensei!"

"Good. Dismissed."

Lee practically climbed out of the window to get out of the car fast enough. Holding back a sigh as the younger boy face planted on the ground Kakashi calmly unbuckled him from the seat. Lee stood up blushing and scratching the back of his head in embarrasment.

"Next time, I suggest you pull off your seatbelt."

"Sorry."

"Just go have fun."

He didn't have to say anything else before the teen was nothing more than a blip on the horizon. Kakashi just had to grin at that.

"It's almost like reliving my childhood again. Gai did the same thing the first time we came to a park like this."

For a moment the older man just wanted to sit and reminisce, but he had more pressing matters to handle at the moment. For the hundreth time he sighed and drove back the direction he'd come. So much to do, so little time.

* * *

Lee smiled from ear to ear, he'd spend the entire after noon working on his air walk and he still needed to work on that 'broken fingers trick'. He nodded to himself as if making an agreement with himself.

"I will start with a few quick grinds, a basic knee tuck and maybe work on my curving before going into tougher tricks. OH! I will have to do a few hundred wall plants, maybe a kick flip...hmmm..."

He suddenly hit something hard, and fell back onto his butt. Wincing he looked up, hoping to apologize.

"I..I am so sorry. I did not mean anything by it. Please..."

A lump formed in his throat as cool aqua eyes glared at him. His vision was filled with a short shaggy almost pixie cut and red and black. A leather coat framed the lithe body very well, showing off the slight curves just right. Even when walking away it moved with his body.

'Wait...walking away?'

Lee sat dazed for a few moments more, before shaking his head and getting up to follow after the youth.

"WAIT!"

The red head turned around, the glare a thousand times hotter than before. Lee came to a screeching stop in front of the other. He blushed and scratched the back of his head innocently, trying to think how best to do this. It suddenly came to him. He'd do what he often saw in the books Kakashi would read. Smirking slightly Lee cleared his throat, trying hard to be smooth.

"_Yeah _

_See if you can relate to this one."_

He kneeled to one knee and took one of the ivory hands infront of him, mesmerized by the soft almost transparent color.

"_Hope I'm not disturbing you_

_Because you look into thought right now_

_I don't mean to be rude_

_Cause this is normally not my style_

_Can I take you out?_"

For a moment he felt like Hinata and had to look away self-conciously. He'd found the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen, and he didn't want to let her get away. After all, it was unyouthful to let your possible most important person leave.

"_I feel that if I don't ask chance will pass_

_And I'll never see your face again,_

_I'll never see your face again. No_."

Coughing again and closing his eyes, he turned back to her taking in a deep breath to calm his nerves.

"_You maybe thinking I am strange_

_Not every single day, no, beauty comes my way, so..."_

Opening his eyes to show his burning determination he looked up at her wanting to see her reaction.

"_Do you believe in love at first sight_

_Tell ya baby the book that I'm reading_

_Tell the story of your life_

_Do you believe in love at first sight_

_Should I walk on by, turn a blind eye_

_To love, love at first sight."_

Stood up, liking the way she was only just under his chin. Their bodies felt like an almost perfect match. Her's soft against his harder bigger build.

"_I could be the man for you_

_I can make all your dreams come true_

_Maybe I'm a fool_

_For saying I'm in love with you_

_You may be thinking I am strange not every single day, no_

_Beauty comes my way_

_Ohhh..."_

She pulled away from him, and Lee knitted his brows in frustration. He didn't let go of her hand, instead gently held on to her, moving his thumb over her knuckles.

"_You Say farewell_

_I'll say so long_

_Say goodbye_

_I'll say your wrong_

_Cause here in my arms you belong."_

She glared over her shoulder at him, and he gently took her chin and turned it up so he could look at her more clearly.

_"Do u believe in love at first sight_

_Tell me does that book that you're reading_

_Tells the story of your life."_

He moved closer to her face, noting the almost cute look of confused anger. He dropped his voice to a barely there whisper, so only he and her could hear.

"_Do u believe in love at first sight_

_Should I walk on by, turn a blind eye_

_To love, love at first sight."_

Pressing down, he connected his lips with hers in a passionate kiss. She froze competely, making him concerned. This had always worked in Kakashi's Icha Icha paradise. Finally he pulled back staring down at the ground trully ashamed. Lee's face was burning bright red now and he didn't really know what had gotten into him. Saying such things to a young lady right from the blue it was.

_**POW!**_

Lee's head snapped back as ivory knuckles connected with his jaw. Stumbling slightly the bowl cut boy looked up with wide eyes wondering where the truck had gone that had hit him. The ruby haired beauty was fuming at him at this point. Lee's heart fell just as hard as the punch she'd near knocked him out with. The girl let out a low growl and walked away. Sighing and brushing himself off Lee went to start on his practice hurt after being rejected for the very first time in his life.

**Four Hours Later**

Lee frowned thinking hard as he rode the edge of the bowl. He hadn't really been concentrating as he moved along through his practice. His mind was still on the little red haired girl.

'Maybe she is just shy and I came on too strong. YES! That is it! I was too forward. If I see her again I will apologize and try again."

"YOSH!"

He threw his arm into the air and tried to do a good guy pose, but forgot about the fact that he was still on a moving board. Needless to say he lost his balance and ended up falling flat onto his back.

"Ouch. You are definately not making the best impression Lee."

Lee let out a sigh as his guardian's face entered his spinning field of vision. He ran a hand through his hair and turned away from him in embarrasment.

"I was being careless again. I am sorry Sen..sei?"

Raising a eyebrow he wondered at the two people who were standing only a few feet away from them. A boy and girl, both looked only a year or two older than him, but still very mature. The boy, who was wearing way too much face paint, was having a hard time not openly laughing at him, while the girl, a well porportion blonde, just smiled softly. The girl was the first to speak up.

"It's nice to finally meet you Lee-kun. Kakashi has said a lot about you."

"Yeah, didn't mention the bit about you being a klutz though."

Lee stood up at the snickering, feeling a unwanted bit of satisfaction as he watched the girl step on the boy's foot.

"WHAT DID I DO?!"

She turned a quick glare at him.

"Enough. Now go and find Gaara, before I do MORE than enough."

The boy gave a sneer before going off on his task. Lee tilted his head to the side and spoke softly, hoping to get the girl's attention.

"Um...Miss. I..I am sure that we have not met before, and seeing as you already know my name..."

He let the sentence trail off, as a slow dawning realization took over the girl's face. She smiled warmly and placed a hand out infront of her.

"Sorry, that was a bit rude of me huh? I'm Temari Sabaku, Vice President of Shukaku Medias, the idiot who just left is Kankuro. He's one of my younger brothers and one of our better artist and our second best athletes."

Lee returned the smile ten times as brightly before taking her hand and shaking it vigoursly.

"I do not wish to be rude, but I had thought that I would not be seeing you so early on."

Kakashi placed a hand on the black haired boy's back and started to explain, waving a hand not chalantly infront of his face.

"It was all luck really. Her youngest brother just so happened to frequent this park, so of course since they had planned on picking him up anyway, we figured we stop by for a quick meet and greet."

"YO! I found him. He was brooding over by a tree. He was mumblin' about being hit on by some freak."

Temari let out a sigh.

"This is what I'm always warning him about. Take a bodyguard I say. You can't fight off everybody I say, but nooo...I'm Gaara. I'm emo. Fear my guy liner. FEAR!"

Lee and Kakashi took a step back from the blonde, both giving her a nervous smile. Lee's showing more than his sensei's. Temari slumped in defeat before looking off into the distance. She smiled brightly once more as she saw the shock of red hair coming their way.

"Lee-kun. I'd like to introduce you to our label's President and all around star Sabaku no Gaara."

As a lithe ivory red head moved slowly towards them. A black leather jacket bringing out the soft curves that were all just right. Chilling blue eyes fell on Lee as his jaw dropped to the ground.

His dream girl...

The one he'd fallen in love with at first sight.

The girl that put all others to shame...

Lee didn't tear his gaze away from the red head's as he spoke to the blonde girl.

"T..Temari-sama...do...do you have any...any sisters?"

Temari raised a sculpted eyebrow and stared between the two. No one would notice it if they'd just met the red head, but he was subtly emitting an evil aura.

"No. Just my brothers. Why?"

Lee nodded softly.

"Okay then."

He'd have to apologize to the red head again later on, but for right now...

"LEE!"

The black haired boy fell backwards in a dead faint, hitting the concrete of the bowl they were standing in with a loud thud.

**Ryter****: Thanks a lot for reading. The song used in this one was 'Love at first sight' by Blue.**

**Harpie****: That was evil...even for you. (reading Kakashi's stolen limited edition yaoi Icha Icha Paradise)**

**Ryter****: WHAT?! It was funny!**

**Harpie****: (Looking behind her and then looking back at her book) Gaara's coming.**

**Ryter****: EEP! (She ducks under the nearest table as a seething sand wielder appears storming through the set breaking crap.)**

**Gaara****: (grabbing Harpie) You. Where. IS. Ryter?**

**Harpie****: Yeah. Like one dog owner said to the other when their puppy wouldn't shut-up. Put a dog biscuit in it.**

**Gaara****: (growling) She's mine! NO ONE MAKES ME LOOK LIKE A GIRL!**

**Ryter****: (from under the table, sounding like Sasuke) Yeah, you do a good job of that all by yourself.**

**Gaara****: (taking off at top speed for the Uchiha's dressing room) SAND COFFIN!**

**Sasuke****: WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME?! **

**Ryter****: (coming out from the table) Don't say a word.**

**Harpie****: (still reading) Wasn't going to. Just wanted to tell the readers to review. Sand dart.**

**Ryter****: Wha...AH! (She ducks and starts running as darts fly through the air at her.)**


	6. Cinderella: LAFS pt2

**Ryter****: (Huddled in a corner) No.**

**Harpie****: Yes.**

**Ryter****: NOOO! (fights to get away from Harpie as she's pulled out of the emo corner) **

**Harpie****: (running a hand through her hair) Listen. I know you don't want to right now, but it's time to update.**

**Ryter****: (whimpering) But...but I wanna sleep. SLEEP!**

**Harpie****: Now thank the Reviewers and stop whining.**

**Ryter****: (sulking) Thank you 1moonwitch, blz1990, and Zetsu's rose. We'd also like to thank everyone who takes the time to read, even if you don't review.**

**Harpie****: But it's nice of you to. (turns to the set) Alright guys. She's working which means.**

**Crew****: (huffing) Back to work.**

**Harpie****: Exactly. Now get to it.**

**Ryter****: Why are you so in charge today.**

**Harpie****: (thinking) I guess it's because I like to see you miserable. Now write!**

_**Disclaimer**__**: I don't own Naruto. You know it. I know it. But the haters always looking for a reason to bust my femballs. (female balls.)**_

Hinata hung her head as she looked into the mirror. Her hair was done up in two long ponytails and the outfit she was wearing was the defination of Goth Lolita. She looked over to her friends frowning. TenTen and Ino were both cooing at her and her expression.

"Wh...why did I ha...have to dress like this again?"

Ino rolled her eyes and pulled Hinata away from the mirror to do a few last minute touches with her make up kit, her own baby phat shirt hanging off her shoulder.

"I've already explained this a HUNDRED times. Sasuke has refused to sing at any concerts, but he has started singing in an underground bar that Hiashi doesn't know about and I wanna see him."

Hinata frowned when Ino pulled away from her with her eyeshadow.

"Th..that still doe..doesn't explain..."

TenTen walked over and wrapped her arms around the Hyuuga girl.

"Hinata, it's been two days. Two days since Lee and Naruto-kun left, and in her way, this is how Ino says she wants you to have a good time."

Biting her bottom lip, the dark haired girl nodded in understanding. Even she had to admit, she'd been more withdrawn than usual. Having practically locked herself in her room after her sisters big recital, (of course that didn't stop her from congratulating her younger sibling later on that night.) but why did it have to be Sasuke? After their first meeting, they'd bumped into each other maybe once or twice, and each time he'd gave her that scary look of his. She shivered at the mere thought of it.

"Wh...why can't...can't we find something else to...to do? Le...let's go to a movie...or...or..."

Ino grabbed one hand while TenTen grabbed the other. They pulled both her arms and practically dragged her out of the door. Ino smiled in victory.

"Outward and onward to capt. McDreamy!"

* * *

Hinata shifted in her spot nervously in her spot by the stage. This wasn't what she'd expected when Ino and TenTen had forced her to come out. She was stuck being pushed around in an overly crowded bar of all places. The smell of stale beer and an assortment of a thousand other smells were quickly starting to make her feel sick. She looked around the sweaty room for her friends. The only thing she could make out were more moving bodies. Hinata huffed in a rare moment of annoyance.

'They bring me here, and then go wandering off because Ino THINKS she saw Shino and Chouji. Now what am I...'

The dark haired girl stumbled as she was pushed into from behind. Whoever had bumped into her accidently spilled whatever they had been drinking onto her blouse. This upset the man who'd bumped into her, and after calling her every name in the books he was quick to stumble off into the crowd still mumbling to himself. Hinata whimpered low in her throat, wanting nothing more than to get out of there right at that moment.

'I...I'm sure that Ino and TenTen will be fine if...if I leave now. Ma..maybe I can catch the train home.'

As good of an idea as that was, it didn't seem like she was going to be able to accomplish it. Trying to move through the crowd, was like trying to push through a brick wall, nearly impossible. All of a sudden the house lights went out and a soft blue stage light shown over the stage. After that...all hell broke loose. The crowd pushed towards the stage. The screaming was almost deafening for a minute, confusing all of Hinata's senses. It would only be a few seconds before the heat and rank smell of the place made her faint. Then it was eeriely quiet. The dakr haired girl stared around her like a lost puppy, wondering what had stopped them from their mini riot. It didn't take long for her eyes to see it. To see him.

_"You're making the choice to live like this  
And all of the noise I am silence  
We already know how it ends tonight  
You're running the dark through a firefight  
And I would explode just to save your life  
Yeah I would explode."_

It was Sasuke, but at the same time it wasn't. His dark hair had almost a blue sheen in the light. A tight fishnet shirt was showing off each and everyone of his muscles as he sang into the mic.

"_Let me light up the sky  
Light it up for you  
Let me tell you why  
I would die for you."_

An electric current ran through the crowd, making everyone in the room sway, or even jump from the aura that was radiating from Sasuke. The Hyuuga girl stared up just as mesmerized. Sasuke had his eyes close as he sang, swaying softly to the music.

"_Let me light up the sky."_

It only took a moment. A moment for his black red flecked eyes to open. A moment for her lavender one's to meet his. Yeah it only took a moment, but as her heartbeat pounded loud enough for everyone in the club to hear, and he moved from the stage to the dance floor infront of her, it felt like forever.

_"I can't find a wall to pin this through  
They're all coming down since I found you  
I just wanna be where you are tonight  
I'm running the dark looking for some light  
And how will we know if we just don't try  
We won't ever know."_

The crowd screamed and pulled at him, wanting more of the Uchiha, but he was focused entirely on her. That burning look that had made her frightened her everytime she'd seen it, was now making her tremble for a different reason.

"_Let me light up the sky  
Light it up for you  
Let me tell you why  
I would die for you."_

The crowd slowly won, as they pushed and pulled, not only at Sasuke, but now at Hinata as well. The Uchiha held on to the girls hand as long as he could, never breaking eye contact with her, until at last she was physically pulled away from him. He stood in the crowd staring after her, hand still out.

_"Let me light up the sky  
Light it up for you  
Let me make this mine  
I would ignite for you."_

Feeling a brief moment of dispair Sasuke climbed back onto the stage, searching through the mass of faces for the one he wanted to see. She was near the back now, watching him with this frightened expression that he couldn't place.

_"Let me light up the sky  
Just for you tonight  
Let me help you fly  
Cause you won't have time  
To cover your eyes, get your disguise."_

A blond girl came up to the little mouse and yelled something into her ear. The next thing he knew she was working her way towards the exit. Not able to stop from calling out to her, or from finishing his peformance. He closed his eyes and let everything he could out. Praying that it would be enough to stop her.

"_They won't ask you why and just watch you die  
And it's still so hard to be who you are  
So you play this part, and you shoke alls on  
But you come this far with a broken heart  
Yeah you come this far and you're broken!"_

She froze and turned back to look at him. The blond was desprately trying to talk her out the door, and he could already see it was a lossing fight. His eyes softened slightly as he reached out to her. Another screech came from the fangirls around the front of the stage, not that he noticed.

_"Let me light up the sky  
Light it up for you  
Let me tell you why  
I would die for you."_

As he spoke he knew deep down into his very soul, that each and every word he sang, was true. He didn't need to know anything about her, not when he could see that lonliness in her eyes. The same lonliness he'd seen in the mirror everyday of his life.

"_Let me light up the sky  
(Let me light up the sky)  
Light it up for you  
(Light it up for you)  
Let me make this mine  
(Let me make this mine)  
I would ignite for you  
I would ignite for you."_

He partially registered the sound of his guitar player chiming in on his own mic. He gave a quick glare at Sai, but turned his eyes back to the girl. The blond was now pulling at her, and actually making progress. Another dark haired girl with messy chinese buns joined them, and actually succeded and talking the girl out of the door. Those sad eyes turned up to him once more, before rushing towards the door.

"_And it's still so hard to be who you are  
But you come this far with a broken heart  
And it's still so hard to be who you are  
But you come this far and you're broken."_

He sank down to his knees watching as she left him. Something fell from her hair unto the floor, giving him a moment of hope.

"_Let me light up the sky."_

The words echoed through the room and into the night.

* * *

Ino, TenTen, and Hinata lay sprawled out on Hinata's large bed, all breathing hard. Ino, as always, was the first to speak.

"That. Was. GREAT!"

TenTen blushed and nodded in agreement. It wasn't often she got to carry on a conversation with a boy without him mentioning himself the entire time.

"Yeah. Shino was great. Much, better than someone we know."

"Yeah...great."

Ino got a starry eyed look as she thought of how sweet Chouji had been. Even if she teased the fluffy boy, he could still find a way to make her smile. The other two stopped their gushing long enough to notice that Hinata was being quieter than usual. They looked up to see the Hyuuga girl with her face buried deep in a pillow.

"Hina-chan...are you okay?"

TenTen put a hand on Hinata's back, trying to get her to calm down. There was a moment where the two girls shared a look. Ino leaned down next to their friend lowering her voice slightly.

"I'm sorry we left you alone like that Hina, but it wasn't that bad was it?"

Hinata didn't respond. Couldn't respond. Something was occupying her mind that would re-appear each and everytime she saw the Uchiha or her beloved Naruto. Something that would always haunt her.

'A...am I...I in love wi...with Sasuke?'

* * *

Sasuke looked through the empty bar, searching tirelessly. His guitar/bass player was sitting on a stool he'd dragged over from the bar and was watching him with a creepy fake smile.

"What are you looking for?"

"Nothing."

"You know Itachi showed up. So Kisame's already gone home with your girl-brother."

Sasuke growled low in his throat. Perfect. Just what he needed. His drummer to run off with his brother. Now he'd have to catch the last train, or worse pay for a cab. He sighed at his own stupidity. Here he was searching a deserted bar, looking for a...a...his eyes settled on a long blue ribbon edged with black. He picked it up and ran it through his fingers. There were still black hairs tangled around it.

"What's with the ribbon? Are you a girl like your brother?"

The Uchiha pushed away his band mate and made his way towards the door. He didn't need anyone else to tell him he was an idiot. He already knew it. Seeing some girl he didn't know in a crowd. Acting like that, searching for a ribbon. A RIBBON FOR GOD'S SAKE! And...and just...just...He ran a hand through his hair, tightening his grip on the little ribbon.

"I...l...I think I love her."

**Ryter****: (wide eyed) Am I being overly romantic?**

**Harpie****: Do cows go moo?**

**Naruto****: HEY! I thought I was finally getting a chance at Hina-chan!**

**Sasuke****: (scoffing) Yeah. You have a 'chance' at her every time she's on screen. Too bad you never take it.**

**Naruto****: (grabbing his shirt) What did you say?**

**Sasuke****: Oh, or you as deaf as you are dumb? (Naruto pulls back to hit him, but Hinata grabs his arm.)**

**Hinata****: P...Ple...Please calm...calm down Naruto-kun. It...It's only a story...**

**Naruto****: (relaxing and letting go of Sasuke) Okay, for you Hina-chan. (He smiles brightly)**

**Hinata****: (blushing) N..N...Naruto...**

**Sasuke****: (growling) Hey look. Sakura just walked into her dressing room.**

**Naruto****: (forgetting what he was doing) SAKURA-CHAN!!**

**Sasuke****: Forget about him. I am so much better. (He takes both of her hands and kisses them.)**

**Harpie****: (hitting him over the head and dragging him away) Nice try casanova. Next time, try using skill over trick.**

**Ryter****: (choking out Naruto) Stupid. Baka. Idiot.**

**Harpie****: Ryter. Stop hurting Naruto. Naruto, stop chocking. Sasuke. Look cute and get us some reviewers. (she hits his butt as Sasuke walks out from behind her with kitty ears and a tail.)**

**Sasuke****: (through clenched teeth) Thank you for reading...Please review.**


	7. Falling Faster

**Ryter: (eyebrow twitching) Ignore it. Ignore it. Ignore it.**

**Naruto: (kneeling beside her with puppy dog eyes.) Heeeyyyy Ryyyyytttteeeerrrrr...**

**Ryter: (finally snapping.) WHAT!? WHAT NARUTO?! WHAT CAN YOU POSSIBLY WANT NOW?**

**Naruto: We need a new chapter! BELIE...ACHKHACK! **

**Ryter: (Smiling like Jei) Oh, so you want a new chapter little fox? Well how about the death of Naruto to move the plot. Yessss...**

**Harpie: (wearing samurai garb and holding a sword) Ryter. Drop him. Get to work on the stupid chappie.**

**Ryter: (pulling out a black spear) NEVER! HEHEHEHEHEHE. I will finally fulfill my destiny and send you to the stars RABBIT! **

**Naruto: (watching as they fight) What...just...happened?**

**Sasuke: (dressed as a traditional Ninja and sipping tea boredly) It's better not to ask questions any more. Now thank the reviewers so we can move on with this thing Kitsune.**

**Naruto: Right. Thanksing you very much 1moonwitch, Zetsu's rose, and blz1990. We love ya all. Not to say we don't love all our readers, we just like you more 'causin' your reviewed.**

**Sasuke: Idiot. (sips tea)**

**_Disclaimer: I own about as much of Naruto as I do any other multi-billion dollar international franchise. So yeah. Not so much._**

Lee fidgeted in the hard seat as those beautiful blue eyes, practically tried to set his soul on fire. After his fainting spell, they'd brought him back to the siblings home to recover. It was a beautiful mansion, but the awe was lost on Lee in his nervous state.

"I...I am v...very sorry! I did not mean for my youth to...to blind me so. It is just that you are very beautiful. NO! I mean I did not think a male could be so...Not that you do not look quite masculine! What I mean to say...Kakashi-senseeeiii..."

Kakashi, to his credit, had been trying his hardest not to laugh his butt off, something Gaara's siblings had failed at miserably, making things so much worse for the boy. Kankuro the middle sibling was still chuckling deep in his throat. Temari had stopped an hour ago and now was just smirking. The blond girl waved a hand dismissively.

"I told you after you apologized the hundredth time, not to worry about it. Trust me, you're not the first one to hit on our little panda-chan."

The red head's eyebrow twitched at the nickname, and his glare intensified as if it was all Lee's fight. The young lotus cringed and whimpered deep in his throat. Kankuro, who'd been too busy trying not to chock, finally spoke up.

"Yo, Tem, maybe we should just skip to the interview and set up the review. I mean we already got him and Gaara in the same room. Might as well."

"Yeah. It's alright with me. Gaara?"

Gaara grunted, and the other two took this as a sign of his approval. The other two shared a knowing look and smirked. Temari turned back to the dark haired boy smiling.

"Right then. Lee-kun...can you sing?"

"Um...I...I do not understand the ques...question..."

Kakashi brought his hands together. Oh, yes, Lee was just like Gai. Singing, wasn't something either liked to do.

"Yes. Lee-kun is a born musician. It doesn't run in his family, but he's very talented at it. He's just shy."

Lee looked at his guardian horrified. He'd only come for one thing. There was no way he'd become the puppet his family had wanted him to be. Kakashi ignored the look and placed a reassuring hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Good. Then he won't mind putting on a performance for us? There's a free concert in the park in a few days. It'll be good to see him in action. Stage work is a lot more important in the long run."

"Yeah, even if ya got a good voice, if the crowd hates you, you're not going anywhere."

The black haired boy's jaw dropped. A few DAYS!? How was he supposed to get ready that quickly?! How was...was he supposed to sing infront of all those...those...He felt his head starting to swim again, and was ready to faint again, but the sound of a husky voice brought him back to attention.

"We will provide you what you need. You will perform at 5, and you will be on time."

With that the siblings exited leaving Lee and Kakashi alone in the room. The white haired man leaned back in his chair feeling a hundred years older, as his young companion stared off into space.

"Well, that could've gone worse."

"Yes."

"You gonna be okay?"

"Yes."

The older man's chair squeaked as he stood up and stretched. He made his way towards the door, but stopped when Lee called out to him.

"Kakashi-sensei..."

"Hmm?"

"I can't feel my legs."

"Yeah. I know Lee. I know."

He walked back to Lee and threw him over his shoulder so that they could leave.

**Three days later**

Lee stared out at the vacant lot in front of him. He'd been skating for most of the night. Tommorrow he would be expected to do something impossible. He'd be expected to...to... Lee gulped and sat on the ground. He put his hand on his knees to try and relax even a little bit. He'd seen Gai-sensei do this a few times when he was nervous, and he could even remember the little song he'd sing to build confidence. He just hoped it'd work for him.

"_I am the stone that builder refused  
I am the visual  
The inspiration  
That made lady sing the blues."_

He bobbed his head to a beat and rythem that played in his head as moon light splashing down on half of his body, while the other half stayed in darkness.

"_I'm the spark that makes your idea bright  
The same spark  
that lights the dark  
So that you can know your left from your right."_

It was almost as if he was channeling the spirit of his idol, and it was slowly boosting his spirit. Gaining a bit more confidence he started to envision his future. The weight of his board under him, the feeling of being free. That inner fire he'd always had somewhere inside of him.

_"I am the ballot in your box  
The bullet in your gun  
The inner glow that lets you know  
To call your brother son  
The story that just begun  
The promise of what's to come  
And I'm 'a remain a soldier till the war is won."_

He leaned back and lay on the cold pavement. As a brief moment of peace he hadn't felt since this all started over took him. Unbeknownst to our hero, he had not been alone during his meditation.

* * *

Looking over the huge crowd, Lee felt like his stomach was going to come up to say hello. He turned to run, but was grabbed from behind by a strong hand.

"Hey. Where do you think you're going?"

Lee frowned at Kakashi, deciding it was better not to struggle against the man and just face him head on. Crossing his arms he started to pout slightly.

"I do not want to do this."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at this.

"So you're giving up?"

Lee winced at the words, and put on a rare frown. Kakashi shrugged and pointed out towards the large crowd assembled on the grass waiting for the concert to begin.

"Fine. But if you're going to QUIT, then you'll still have to appologize not only to the Subaku's but also to the artist from Shukaku as well as the entire audience. I'm sure Gai would be a bit disappointed by this as well, but not everyone is ment to be splendid."

It was a low blow, Kakashi knew it, but it had to be done. He had to make sure that Lee had a future. Wether he wanted to admit it or not he was growing a bit attached to the browed youth. Sighing he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, lifting up his chin, and smiling through his ever present scarf.

"Lee, even if you fail today, we'll come back ten times as strong. So...go out there and show 'em that 'spring time of youth' you won't shut-up about."

Lee gave him a over enthusiasic good guy pose before running off to talk to his band mates about what they would be performing.

* * *

Lee stood in the center of the stage shaking slightly as he stared at the thousands of waiting eyes. He was shivering so badly that he was near knocking the mic, stand and all, off of the plateform. Taking a deep breath he tried to start.

"Sqweeee..."

The brunette blushed as he heard a smattering of giggles at the false start. He looked behind him and gave the others an apologetic smile. The only one who made any acknowledgement of this was the drummer who waved it off with a smile of his own. Turning back to the crowd Lee tried again, this time closing his eyes and bowing his head to take away some of the pressure.

_"When there's nowhere else to run  
Is there room for one more son  
One more son  
If you can hold on  
If you can hold on, hold on."_

The keyboardist and the guitar player had both come in on cue. Now the drummer was steadily building a beat for him. Lee felt himself hopping to it slightly as the instruments played louder and louder. It was the only way to calm himself. He grabbed onto the mic stand and pulled it close as a way to anchor his movements.

_"I wanna stand up, I wanna let go  
You know, you know - no you don't, you don't  
I wanna shine on in the hearts of men  
I want a meaning from the back of my broken hand."_

Placing a hand on his heart he let out a broken call to the crowd, wincing as if he were in pain. The drums still 'causing him to hop slightly. The crowd was slowly becoming interested in the song as it went on.

"_Another head aches, another heart breaks  
I am so much older than I can take  
And my affection, well it comes and goes  
I need direction to perfection, no no no no."_

He shook his head violently back and forth before reaching out with his hand that wasn't gripping the mic stand for dear life. He could barely hear the words as they left his lips, with the voices of the others on stage.

"_Help me out  
Yeah, you know you got to help me out  
Yeah, oh don't you put me on the backburner  
You know you got to help me out, yeah."_

He smiled sadly up at the wide blue ocean of a sky half wishing hie could reach up and grab it.

"_And when there's nowhere else to run  
Is there room for one more son  
These changes ain't changing me  
The cold-hearted boy I used to be."_

As he finished this the others came in strong with the chours, like they were all sharing one mind in that single instant even though they had only just met.

"_Yeah, you know you got to help me out  
Yeah, oh don't you put me on the backburner  
You know you got to help me out  
You're gonna bring yourself down  
Yeah, you're gonna bring yourself down  
Yeah, you're gonna bring yourself down."_

Then it happened. He stared directly into the crowd, with a burning fire that only he had. Starting with him, it moved to the band, moving around them as a foreign spirit.

"_I got soul, but I'm not a soldier  
I got soul, but I'm not a soldier  
I got soul, but I'm not a soldier  
I got soul, but I'm not a soldier  
I got soul, but I'm not a soldier."_

Then the lightening struck.

_"I got soul, but I'm not a soldier  
I got soul, but I'm not a soldier  
I've got soul, but I'm not a soldier  
I got soul, but I'm not a soldier."_

As the crowd joined the chant the spirt moved like electricty. Touching everyone, no one could stand still. The ones gathered around the front of the stage were practically off the ground with how they moved to the beat. From the corner of his eyes Lee could see the guitarist jumping up into the air in a perfect tuck. The energy was reaching everyone. He grabbed the mic from the stand and shouted as loud as he could, hand waving back and forth hypnotizing the crowd.

"_Yeah, you know you got to help me out  
Yeah, oh don't you put me on the backburner  
You know you got to help me out  
You're gonna bring yourself down  
You're gonna bring yourself down  
Yeah, oh don't you put me on the backburner  
Yeah, you're gonna bring yourself down."_

He took in a deep breath, slowly lossing his grounding in reality. His head was swimming from all of it, and that intense heat that was spreading through him wasn't making it any better.

"_Over and out, last call for sin  
While everyone's lost, the battle is won  
With all these things that I've done  
All these things that I've done."_

Somewhere in the back of his mind he heard words floating in from behind him, and he mildly registered that his feet had moved forward, but he that was about all. His body was steadily getting lighter, and nothing mattered.

"_If you can hold on  
If you can hold on."_

Suddenly it became too much for his body. With one last stumbling step he fell off of the stage into the crowd. There was a collective gasp from the crowd as Lee was nearly buried underneath them. As his mind soared, every other part of him felt like lead. His eyelids fluttered and looked up into steel blue eyes and red hair. He smiled softly to himself.

'I guess it'll be okay to dream for a little while.'

With that everything around him drifted into blinding darkness.

**Ryter: (rubbing the large bump on her head) Ow. You didn't have to hit me that hard!**

**Harpie: (sheathing her sword.) Had to be done Ri. Had to be done. You've been reading too much Usagi Yojimbo. Next you'll be dressed as...**

**Naruto/Lee: (wearing turtle outfits and riding skateboards) COWABUNGA! **

**Harpie: My work is never done. (Pulls out sword and follows the idiots.)**

**Ryter: Hmph. I guess I'll say what the songs were. Last time we had Light up the sky by Yellowcard, for those wondering. This time we had a song by Asheru and a better song called All these things that I've done by The Killers. Both great at what they do, seriously.**

**Naruto: (running away clutching his head) STOP STOP STOP I'M SORRY! IT WAS A JOKE! A JOKE!**

**Harpie: COME BACK HERE! I MUST CLEANSE YOU OF THE EVILIER!**

**Ryter: (rolling her eyes) Can you get any more random?**

**Gaara: (wearing a green and black dog hoodie) Hello master! I LUVES U. I'm gonna sing the doom song now! Doom doom doom doom...**

**Ryter: (walking away calmly) I'm outta here. Review if you don't mind. Peace.**

**Gaara: WHAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	8. Backstage Bonus: Hate Jake Gyllenhaal

**Harpie frowns as she looks out at the herd of reporters. She sighs and turns to Ryter who's fidgeting with the tie to her suit.**

**Ryter****: Hate bow ties. Stupid things are impossible.**

**Harpie****: Then why did you choose it?**

**Ryter looks at her like she's stupid.**

**Ryter****: Makes me feel like James bond.**

**Harpie rolls her eyes and moves away from the curtain to fix Ryter's tie.**

**Harpie****: Fine 00 what do you suppose we do about the scavangers.**

**Ryter raises an eyebrow and does a bad impression of Sean Connery.**

**Ryter****: Relax H. I always have an idea.**

**Smirking Ryter calmly walks out to the podium in the center of the stage. The reporters go crazy asking thousands of questions at the same time.**

**Reporter 1****: Ryter. RYTER! Many of your readers want to know where you've been!**

**Reporter 2****: Is it true that you've stopped this story and your others?**

**Reporter 3****: Is this a hiatus from writing or writers block?**

**Ryter is unfazed by all of the questions and calmly holds up her arms to silence them. The room goes deathly quiet.**

**Ryter****: Thank you for all of your patience and well thought out questions. I think I know exactly how to answer each and everyone of them. **

**She takes a deep breath.**

**Ryter****: **_**I'm not wearing underwear today,  
No i'm not wearing underwear today  
Not that you probably care  
Much about my underwear  
Still none the less I gotta say  
That i'm not wearing underwear today**_

**With that she left the crowd in stunned silence. Harpie chuckles lightly to herself.**

**Harpie****: Nice.**

**Ryter****: I thought so. **

**Harpie shrugs at this.**

**Harpie****: What now? **

**Ryter doesn't really pay attention to her as she struggles to pull off her tie. Snow starts to fall around them, irritating her a little more than the tie.**

**Ryter****: Two days after Christmas and NOW it snows. Stupid weather. Ergh. **

**Harpie shakes her head and is about to say something, but stops as they pass a window. Grabbing a still ranting Ryter, She freezes in front of the open window.**

**Ryter****: WHAT WAS THAT....ohh....**

**They stand transfixed as staring at what's inside the small house. Snuggling a basket full of small adorable kittens is the one and only notorious red headed step child Gaara of the Desert. A song is softly playing in the background as he sways with the basket of cute critters.**

**Harpie****: Ryter...**

**Ryter****: Yeah?**

**Harpie looks at her in concern.**

**Harpie****: Doesn't this song sound WAAAAYYYY too familar?**

**Ryter's eyes go wide suddenly as she mouths 'no' silently, Gaara begins to sing.**

**Gaara****: **_**When the game of life makes you feel like quittin',  
It helps a lot if you....**_

**He takes one of the kittens out of the basket tossing the others off near the fire. Ryter and Harpie jump through the open window. Ryter snags the basket before it falls into the fire, while Harpie Grabs her foot and slides them both behind the couch just as Gaara turns around swinging the Kitten in the air.**

**Gaara****: **_**kill a kitten  
Mark my words, cause from where I'm sittin,  
You can't go wrong if you kill a kitten.**_

**He tosses up the kitten and does a quick twirl. The cat yowls. Harpie's eyes go wide as she tosses out a pillow. The cat lands safely. She and Ryter let out a sigh of relief as it walks away. Gaara smiles down at it smirking.**

**Gaara****: **_**There's no crime that you'll be commitin'  
I know the law, you can kill a kitten.  
If you need yarn for that scarf you're knittin'  
You'll get plenty when you kill a kitten**_

**His sand swirls around it threateningly. Harpie throws a shoe at a shelf knocking a bottle to the floor, when Gaara turns to pick up the stuff on the floor Ryter grabs the kitten and dodges the spikes of sand being thrown her way. Gaara continues to smile as he reads the label of the bottle, hugging it to his chest.**

**Gaara****: **_**Feed it turpentine, or break its spine,**_

**Harpie tries to crawl towards Gaara and hopefully trip him up, and break his concentration with the sand, but he steps back suddenly, his foot landing on her hand. **

**Harpie****: MMMMEEEEOOOOWWWWW!!!!!**

**Gaara continues to grin as he steps down harder, thinking it's his feline friend.**

**Gaara****: **_**Crush it with your shoe, as long as you...  
Kill a kitten.**_

**Suddenly Gaara freezes as he catches sight of a picture of him and Lee together. While he's distracted, Ryter tosses the kitten out of the open window. Gaara doesn't notice. He picks up the picture of the one he loves and kisses it softly. Something rubs up against his leg. Looking down he sees a pink kitten purring against him. Ryter and Harpie's smack themselves on the head in annoyance as they notice the empty basket that held the kittens. The cats are all over the place now. Gaara doesn't notice any of this as he locks on the pink kitten that reminds him of a certain love highway roadblock with a huge forehead and pink hair. Growling he picks up the kitten and pets it surprisingly softly.**

**Gaara****: **_**If the one you love isn't quite as smitten,  
He'll like you better when you kill a kitten  
To quote the bible, cause that's where it's written  
If ye loveth Jashin, ye must kill a kitten.**_

**He lays the kitten down on a table, and picks up a large book labeled 'The Gospel of Jashin". He brings down the book hard. Harpie and Ryter flinch thinking the little girl doesn't have a chance, when they peek through their hands they see that the little thing jumped onto the shelf and was running for it's life with Gaara right behind it. Praying the little thing didn't get caught, the girls worked on getting the other kittens out. **

**Gaara****: **_**Flush it down the can, hit it with your van,  
Drown it in a lake, bake a kitty cake  
Throw it at a train, make it snort cocaine  
Stick some TNT up its cat booty  
Do what you must do, as long as you...  
Kill a kitten.**_

**Harpie throws a cat across the room to Ryter ducking when Gaara turns in her direction coming after the kitten. Ryter grabs the cat as it flies just out of his sight and tosses it out the window grabbing one sitting comfortably on a couch arm chair she sends it flying by its tail onto the street, diving under the coffee table only seconds before the cat and Gaara go crashing into the other side of the couch, not noticing her at all. Gaara huffs and rises to his knees holding the book above his head ready to deliever the finishing blow. Before he can, however the cat lunges towards the window sill and dashes out with the rest of it's brothers and sisters. Gaara pouts slightly but just let's it go. He sighs and walks towards a door not too far from where he is, bending over and searching for something. Harpie and Ryter fall out on the floor breathing hard, thinking they're finally safe. **

**Gaara****: **_**Killing kittens isn't easy,  
And if the thought makes you feel queasy,  
Grab a pitchfork from the shed,**_

**Curious Harpie looks up wondering what the red head's up to this time. He returns from the closet and her heart stops cold for a moment as he grins happily at what's now in his arms.**

**Gaara****: **_**And kill a puppydog instead!**_

**Harpie rushes him, making him drop the dogs as she tries to lunge for his throat, snarling as a pair of inu ears appear. **

**Gaara****: WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOME?!**

**Harpie****: WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL MY PEOPLE! GO KILL JAKE GYLLENHAAL! TAKE OUT THAT THREAT AND HELP THE GAMING COMMUNITY INSTEAD OF HURTING INNOCENT PUPPIES!**

**Ryter****: We're gonna die. we're gonna die. We're gonna die. We're SOOOO gonna die.**

**Ryter grabs the forgotten pups and walks towards the door. She flings it open, ready to let the puppies go free until she's stopped by a pair of green clad arms. Dropping the dogs, who scamper off to safety, she's immediately wrapped in a bone crushing hug surrounded by green spandex.**

**Gai****: AH! The ever youthful Ryter! Why are you present at our favorite Kazekage's home!**

**Ryter****: Ca...Ca...Bre...ahhhgraagleaa!**

**Harpie frowns as she's pushed back by his sand. He growls and tries to lunge at her, but his caught by Gai in the nick of time. Ryter, is on her hands and knees gasping for air after her near strangulation.**

**Gai****: How unYOUTHFUL Gaara-sama! I expect better of you. I know I would never be caught doing anything as unyouthful as trying to strangle such a blooming flower such as Harpie-chan.**

**Kakashi****: I wouldn't be so fast to judge Gai.**

**They all raise an eye at the ivory haired nin sitting calmly on Gaara's couch holding the remote to his television. Gai goes strangely silent as Kakashi flips the remote in the air, catching it each time, flipping non-chalantly through his little orange book.**

**Kakashi****: Because If I remember a Christamas oh...four or five years ago another person in this room was being very 'UNYOUTHFUL'.**

**Ryter flings her arms in the air in exasperation.**

**Ryter****: COME ON! THE OLD LADY HAD IT COMING! WHAT KINDA NINETY YEAR OLD GRANNY TRIES TO PICK UP A 12 YEAR OLD! A KICK IN THE GROIN WAS JUSTIFIABLE! SCREW THE POLICE RECORD!**

**They all look at her in confusion. Ryter stops and scratches the back of her head nervously.**

**Ryter****: H...He's not talking about me...is he?**

**They all shake their heads still staring at her blankly. Ryter nods and turns a bright red.**

**Ryter****: Hehehe. Right then. I'm just gonna be hiding behind the couch if anyone needs me. Please. Please don't need me.**

**When she's ducked behind the couch and silently sobbing to herself, the room turns its attention back on Kakashi.**

**Kakashi****: Riiiight...anyway...Gai, you can also get a little too...unyouthful.**

**Gai stands up to his full height looking rigtheously offended.**

**Gai****: Kakashi! I am rightously offended!**

**Harpie rolls her eyes at him and knocks him down onto the floor.**

**Harpie****: No you're not. You're Gai-sensei.**

**Kakashi spares her a bored look before smirking through his mask at Gai.**

**Kakashi****: I have proof of your misdeeds! Friends of the court I present to you Exhibit A.**

**He clicks Gaara's remote and what looks like a girl from behind with a long ponytail wearing a long green nightshirt stretches and yawns on the television. Ryter looks over the edge of the couch to see what was going on and she shrieks at what she sees. Gaara joins her as he looks to see what's so interesting.**

**Gaa/Ryter****: I KNOW THAT BACK! WHAT WERE YOU DOING VIDEO TAPING MY LEE-SAMA!**

**They lunge at Kakashi but are frozen mid-air in a water bubble. Kakashi rolls his eyes at them as they fight to seriously maim him.**

**Kakashi****: What can I say. Kid has a butt, but that's not the point this is.**

**They look at the tape. Just as Lee gets into bed his door is slammed open by none other than the Great Green Sensei. Gai strolls over and runs his hands through Lee's long black hair. Lee hides under his blanket in fear.**

**Lee****: Ga...Ga...Gai-sensei...Wh...What are you doing in my house?**

**Gai just shakes his head sadly, pulling out a guitar from seemingly nowhere he strums a bit trying to find the right cords.**

**Gai****: Lee....I know you've been upset since I broke up with you mother...**

**Lee's big eyes go even wider at this, his mouth hanging open like a trap door.**

**Lee****: You...You were...dating my...my mother?**

**Gai shakes his head vigiourously.**

**Gai****: No. no no no. Well, yes, but that's not the point. I know it's hard when things don't work out between the person you love and...your mother...but I think I have a song to cheer you up.**

**Lee****: But...But my mom's still married to my...**

**Gai puts a finger to his lips, quieting the child.**

**Gai****: **_**hush little girl  
sweet baby dont cry, tonight**_

**Lee****: But I'm not a...**

**Gai****: **_**daddy is here and he'll sing you a soft lullaby, tonight**_

**Lee****: Gai-sensei! You are not my fa...**

**Gai cuts off his protest by playing the guitar and singing louder. He stares at the ceiling searching for the right words to comfort his young student.**

**Gai****: **_**Why can't it all be like it was before.  
How can I explain why mommy's not here anymore.**_

**He stands up suddenly dancing in a circle around Lee's bed, singing loud enough to wake everyone in Lee's apartment building.**

**Gai****: **_**Cause daddy likes women in thongs on the shore.  
daddy gets wasted and robs liquor stores.  
daddy likes rubbing against little boys on the bus.  
I think that's why your mommy left us, mommy left us**_**.**

**Lee blinks at a few of those choice statements, in the split second it takes him to open his eyes again Gai is gone. Lee stands up and gets out of the bed calling out to his sensei.**

**Lee****: Gai-sensei.**

**Gai****: **_**hush little girl  
there is no reason to fret, tonight.**_

**Lee screams and falls backward onto his back as Gai appears behind him. He clings to the door knob for dear life. Gai calms turns his back lighting incense in the room.**

**Gai****: **_**Don't mind the smoke, daddy just wants to forget, tonight.**_

**Backing further into the door Lee watches in horror, not knowing what to expect next. Gai calms slightly as he strums at his guitar.**

**Gai****: **_**soon it will all be like it was before  
any minute, she will walk through that front door.**_

**The youth is suddenly swept up into his sensei's arms and forced to join in his messed up comfort dance. They waltz around the room knocking over random objects as they go, Gai laughing merrily the entire time.**

**Gai****: **_**but daddy plays poker and drinks lots of beer  
then he wants things that involves mommy's rear  
daddy has sores on some hidden parts oozing with pus  
I think that's why mommy left us.**_

**Gai stops his slow torture as he notices Lee crying to himself. He stops and wipes the tears off of the boys face, kissing his forehead lightly.**

**Gai****: **_**Please don't cry  
I swear I'll try  
to be here by your side.**_

**He hugs the boy to his chest. Lee sniffles a little before reaching up to hug his sensei back. He's dropped on the ground as Gai makes his way towards the door.**

**Gai****: **_**Right after daddy gets home from the bar  
visits his bookee  
and steals a new car  
he'll drive to the dance club  
and if daddy plays his cards right  
he'll bring home your new mommy tonight.**_

**He gave Lee a quick wink before running out of the door, leaving his student utterly confused. The camera does a close up as he pulls a small object out of the neck of his onesie grinning wolfishly.**

**Gai****: **_**HA! That'll teach him to steal my eyebrow trimmer.**_

**The film goes black and everyone is staring at Gai. Gai coughs into his hand and backs towards the door.**

**Gai****: :cough: Er...You see...What had happened there was...I had...and Lee...well it was...Urm...It was a prank! Yes, a prank. To make...make...Lee stronger...and....Oh, screw it!**

**Gai takes off at a run. Kakashi counts to ten before dropping the jutsu that's holding Gaara and Ryter. They take off after Gai without any further ado. Harpie Yawns and takes a seat next to Kakashi.**

**Harpie****: How long you think it'll take them to actually ca...**

**Gai****: NO! NOT MY KIDNEY! I NEED THAT FOR DOING...KIDNEY THINGS! **

**Gaara/Ryter****: GONNA MAKE YOU AN EUNICE OLD MAN!**

**Harpie rolls her eyes and leans against Kakashi.**

**Harpie****: Never mind. I'm gonna take a nap, you mind saying good night to the readers?**

**Kakashi****: No problem.**

**He smiles sweetly and waves.**

**Kakashi****: This was of course just a backstage bonus, and since Gai's dead anyway, he can't be hurt....**

**A loud falseto scream pierces the air from somewhere outside. Kakashi sweat drops at this.**

**Kakashi****: Too badly....From all of us here at the musical We wish you a merry post-christmas, happy holiday, and Great new years.**

**Harpie****: Don't forget to mention the songs were by Stephen Lynch, except for the underwear one. That was from Avenue Q**

**Kakashi****: Thought you were taking a nap?**

**Harpie****: I am. Good Night Folks! **


	9. A River in Egypt

**Harpie****: (holding her head) Ow....Next time someone suggest we have a 'cuban coffee' we punch whoever it is in the face and force them to eat their unborn child.**

**Ryter****: Why are you always so violent. (smiling broadly and waving pieces of paper infront of her face.) We got reviews! Do you know what that means?**

**Sasuke****: (walking up behind her and taking the papers to read them.) That no one had any expectations what so ever of you actually keeping an updating schedule?**

**Ryter****: (snarling) WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!**

**Kakashi****: He's just upset he wasn't in the bonus. (sits next to Harpie) Who reviewed?**

**Sasuke****: SHUT-UP TRASH! I SHOULD'VE BEEN THE STAR! ME ME ME!**

**Itachi****: (breaking his arm) Silence female dog. I am the star. (watches as Sasuke runs away. Grabs the papers as he runs by.)**

**Ryter****: You're not even in this story! **

**Kisame****: (hugging her) Awwww....leave Ita-chan alone. He feels a little left...(Kisame falls to the floor in pain.)**

**Ryter****: FISHY! Harpie! They got fishy-san!**

**Harpie****: (doing her best Kakashi impersonation) How sad. Itachi, ever gonna tell us who reviewed?**

**Itachi****: Hmm...Let's see...Zetsu's Rose, Mercy Dawn, blz1990, and 1moonwitch. Not that many...**

**Ryter****: IT'S NOT THE QUANTITY, BUT THE HEART THAT GOES INTO IT! I for one am grateful that they reviewed.**

**Kakashi****: I would be too if I were you.**

**Ryter****: (giving up) Fine, whatever. Just...do a disclaimer and get on set. I'm going to the emo corner to wallow for a bit.**

**Harpie****: (taking charge) You heard her people. Run don't walk! Get your arses in gear! Go go go! Cue Disclaimer!**

**Sakura****: **_**Disclaimer- RyterHarpie owns absolutely nothing. She is so poor she can't even afford a proper disclaimer.**_

**Ryter****: (crying) Life sucks....**

**////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

The sun was warm and shining down on brightly on all great and small. It was a truly beautiful day with perfect blue skies and clouds soft enough to be cotton candy. Absolutely perfect.

It was making Sasuke absolutely miserable.

He glared out across the large lake before him. It'd been a week. A WEEK and still he could find the lavander eyed beauty who'd screwed up his mind in just a few short minutes. His hand went to the ribbon that was tied around his arm tightly. If he'd have laughed a few weeks earlier if he'd seen someone acting this love sick over something petty like a little bow. She was just a stupid girl.

'Yeah. A stupid girl. With a perfect figure, the sweetest face that was just begging me to push her down and corrupt that innocent little body of hers. Oh yeah, I'd love to just...'

It suddenly hit him where his thoughts were going. He pulled his dark hair hard, before practically jumping to his feet, scaring off a new mother and her kid.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!"

It was that GIRL! It was her fault! A witch! The woman just had to be a witch! That's the only logical reason for what was happening to his mind!

"Yeah...Yeah...When I find her I'll make her pay for this. Gotta teach her a lesson. No one curses Uchiha Sasuke. Nobody!"

"You know mumbling to yourself in public is considered insane."

"Go away Sai."

Sasuke ignored the other boy walking past him and off into the forest. Undetered by his 'friends' attitude he followed close behind him. Easily keeping pace with his older friend.

"Is this still about that girl you don't like?"

"I DON'T LIKE HER!"

Sai grinned widely at the outburst, before shrugging. The other boy could be munipulated so easily.

"Sasuke-kun should listen better. I already said that."

Sasuke turned on the boy poking him hard in the chest, noticing that the smile wasn't leaving the other boy's face.

"Why are you following me?!"

That same creepy smile was his only answer for a long moment, before he heard it. One of three voices that sent shivers down his spine.

"SASUKE!!!!!"

The Uchiha as a blonde streak passed just over head, hitting Sai hard. Sasuke chuckled at that.

'At least ONE thing today is going my way today.'

He stood up brushing himself off as the blonde glared up at him. Sasuke was about to say something seething, but stopped when a hand was placed on his shoulder. He looked to his left to see a familar red head frowning down at the blond.

"Deidara..."

"But Sasori-sempai! It was Sasuke's fault yeah! Something so pretty shouldn't be so mean Un!"

Sasori rolls his eyes and smiles softly at Sasuke. The Uchiha just noddes his head at the older boy. It made sense that Sai'd come to meet these two. They were all 'artist' after all. Even so, Sasuke didn't want to get too involved in anything they were doing. Knowing full well he'd probably end up lossing his eyebrows like the last time he'd stuck around for one of their little meetings.

"I'm outta here. Keep 'em busy Sasori."

The red head nodded, both of them ignoring the outraged comments of the blonde, who was still sitting way too comfortably on Sai. Sasuke walked until he was sure he was absolutely sure he was far enough away from the terror artist triplets, before sliding down to sit against a rock and put his head in his hands. SHE was in his head again. It almost made him want to turn around and go back, just to make her image stop haunting him.

'NO!'

He swatted hard at the image before his eyes getting to his feet and walking further into the dark woods. What he was feeling was lust! Yeah that was it. Blind lust. He just needed...needed to find a fangirl. Yeah, get it out of his system. Once more she called to him. Looking...looking. he shook his head hard. Praying it would shake loose his common sense from it's hiding place.

_"So what if I just don't want anybody else but you  
So what if you're all that I ever really wanna do  
I know what you're thinking, but that doesn't make it true  
Believe me, baby."_

His arugment was even starting to sound bad to himself. The Uchiha slammed his fist hard into the trunk of a nearby tree. Cringing before cradling his most likely broken hand.

"_I'm not in love, no not at all  
What makes you think you made me fall  
I slip but no, I'm not in love."_

He stared up a little dazedly at the blue sky, his next words coming in near whispers, as if that made them any less true.

"_What if I just can't sleep at night  
I see your face in the starry sky  
So high above...but, girl I'm not in love."_

Sasuke couldn't help but wonder for a moment how she looked when she smiled. Did she always blush so softly? Or was it just for certain peo...GURAHHHH!

"_Don't think that you got it made  
Don't think it's so easy to keep me  
Never know it could all just fade away."_

He frowned as he came to the river and looked down into his own reflection. What was he doing? He just had to find another girl. Why was he putting himself through all of this? In the back of his mind he realized why. Because she was...different.

_"So what if I just don't want anybody else but you  
So what if you're all that I ever really wanna do  
I know what you're thinking, but that doesn't make it true  
Believe me, baby."_

He leaned back on the bank falling back. He let his feet, shoes and all float in the water. Cooling at least part of his body down. He closed his eyes, but of course she was there too.

_"I'm not in love, no not at all  
What makes you think you made me fall  
I slip but no, I'm not in love."_

He reached up blindly for her, knowing he never reach.

_"What if I just can't sleep at night  
I see your face in the starry sky  
So high above...but, girl I'm not in love."_

He sighed and sat up trying his best to relieve his growing headache, that seemed easier than getting rid of that pain in his chest that he didn't even want to think about right now.

_"So if my heart just skips a beat  
What if I lose a little sleep  
Believe me."_

He stared off infront of him, still imagining her giggling at his joke. The phantom of what her heat would feel like against his shoulder....

"_I'm not in love, no not at all  
What makes you think you made me fall  
I slip but no, I'm not in love  
What if I just can't sleep at night  
I see your face in the starry sky..."_

He felt a hand touch him lightly on his shoulder. Irritated more at being seen like this than anything else he didn't turn to look at the person behind him.

"What?"

Whoever it was shifted back, taking their hand off of him quickly like they'd been burned. Sasuke couldn't hold back a small smile of satisfaction at that. At least he wasn't getting too soft.

"I...I just wa...wanted to see if you...you were okay...."

"I fan-freakin-tastic! So why don't you just go and..."

He stopped when he actually turned around and saw who was speaking to him. Lavender eyes met dark black ones. The girl...the one he'd been obsessing over was standing there, on the brink of tears because of him....

'Fuck.'

"I...I'm sorry...I'll...I'll...I'm..."

She was turning a bright red and nervously biting on her fingers. She stuttered out a quiet apology before trying to turn and leave. Sasuke moved without thinking reaching out and grabbing her wrist before she could run away. He couldn't let her leave again.

"No. Wait, please don't go."

The girl looked frightened, but didn't try to pull away. Once more he asked her softly to stay, and waited for her answer.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Hinata didn't know what to do. This had been a bad idea. A horrible idea. She should never have approached the brooding Uchiha. She should turn back now, leave while she still had a choice. That was what she should've done, but her mouth and body didn't fall in line with her mind.

"O...Okay..."

Taking a seat beside him, Hinata could only hope for the best.

**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''',,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**Harpie****: You're ending it there? Seriously?**

**Ryter****: (smiling triumphantly) Leave 'em wanting more right? It's the only way to do it!**

**Harpie****: Do what? Annoy readers?**

**Ryter****: (bopping her hard on the head) Stupid! It leaves the gate open for a date scene!**

**Sasuke****: So I get to date her. Cool. Who is she anyway?**

**Harpie/Ryter****: (looking at him stunned) Are you serious?**

**Sasuke****: (shrugging) Not like you actually told me who the chick was.**

**Naruto****: (slapping him on the back) Ha! and they call me dense!**

**Hinata****: (blushing) Umm...I...It's alright Sa...Sasuke-kun....I...It hap..happens...and...and it's good fo...for the story....**

**Sasuke****: (smirking and holding her close to him) Yeah. You know what else is good for the story? You and me getting a little bit closer in my dressing room.**

**Ryter****: WHY ARE YOU HITTING ON HINATA IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHO THE 'MYSTERY GIRL' IS?!?**

**Sasuke****: (shrugging) I know what I like. **

**Harpie****: (Hitting him and Naruto over the head and dragging them away) I'll take care of the idiots, you call out the song.**

**Naruto****: What did I do?!**

**Ryter****: Thanks folks. One for being patient with me, and Two for being so patient. It's been a long while. The song was BBMAK I'm not in love. For all those wondering. Yes they are a boy band, and no I didn't even know about them before this. They were requested by a friend of mine, and YES we are still taking song request through the entire story. Especially during love scenes. So remember. Every review counts, and it could make you famous.**


End file.
